irony
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: La vida es una ironia... ¿Nunca lo han visto asi? Entonces no tienen a Fudou como hermanastro...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ¡¿Él es mi hermano?!**

"¿Por qué el?" Se preguntaba Yuuto Kidou.

Pudo haber sido Kazemaru, Endou, Goenji, Hiroto, Midorikawa o ¡Hasta Sakuma! De hecho pudo haber sido cualquier persona, cualquiera menos el, claro esta. Cualquiera menos el. Cualquiera meno Akio Fudou.

Y es que a Fudou se le puede considerar como alguien irritante, pervertido, molesto, pervertido, sarcástico, pervertido, idiota… ¿Ya dije pervertido?

El punto era que no podía asimilar la noticia, ni el ambiente en el que estaban.

El, de traje elegante sentado junto a Fudou, y enfrente de ambos, Sonomi Fudou, madre del primero, y Kiouske Kidou (**N/A: No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se llama la mama de Akio y el papa de Yuuto, asi que lo invente XD**), su propio padre.

Se preguntaran… ¿Por qué? Bueno, ni siquiera el mismo lo sabia, pero al ver el ambiente (Las miraditas empalagosas que se echaban, y lo coqueteos "Disimulados, pero sobre todo Fudou con una sonrisa de "Yo se algo que tu no") ya se lo comenzaba a formular.

Bien, por ahora ya no había nada que hacer, ni que se fueran a casar… ¿No?, pero el tenia enfrente un plato de espagueti, el cual no iba a desperdiciar.

-Fudou… ¿Me pasas el queso parmesano?

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?

-¿Me vas a venir a hablar de modales? Tu eres el que esta usando la cuchara para sopa en el espagueti.

-¿Y eso que?

-Que para el espagueti se necesita tenedor.

-Me limpio el culo con tu jodido tenedor, yo como el espagueti como se me da la gana.

-¡Akio! No seas grosero.- Regaño Sonomi.

-Tsk…

-Ja, te regañaron…- Burlo el de rastas.

-Me limpio el culo con su jodido regaño…

-¡AKIO FUDOU! ¡TE ESTAS GANANDO UN CASTIGO!

-Tsk…- Bufo, pero ante la fulminante mirada de su progenitora, tuvo que ceder ante ella. –Perdón…

-Me limpio el culo con tu jodido perdón.- Definitivamente, de tal palo, tal astilla.

Kidou rio. Pensándolo bien, la señora Fudou comenzaba a caerle bien.

-Eh, Sonomi, déjalo, es un adolecente, ellos son asi.- Trato de bajar el señor la tensión.

-Ya oíste madre, soy un adolecente y soy asi.- Rio con superioridad.

-Pues yo soy tu madre, y te puedo castigar, porque soy asi.

Yuuto estaba disfrutando de él gran espectáculo que ofrecía su amigo, pero luego recordó algo.

-Etto… Padre…

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué nos citaron a Fudou y a mí en el mismo lugar?- ¡Y la pregunta del millón! Kiouske trago saliva y dirigió su mirada a Sonomi, quien lo alentaba con una dulce sonrisa.

-Veras, Kidou, Fudou… La señora Sonomi y yo estamos saliendo.

Yuuto palideció e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia Fudou, quien sonreía maliciosamente. Al parece, él ya lo sabía.

-¿D-Desde cuando?

-Desde hace tres años.

¿Tres años? ¡¿Tres años?! ¡TRES BENDITOS AÑOS Y EL NO SE HABIA DADO CUENTA!

-Y no solo eso…- La señora Fudou hablo. –Les tenemos a Akio-chan y a ti una noticia.

Volvió a ver a Fudou. Esta vez, tenia una cara de impresión, al parecer esa no se la esperaba.

"Que no diga eso, que no diga eso, ¡Que no lo diga!" Rezaba mentalmente el estratega principal, quien ya se hacia una idea de lo que seguía.

-Y… ¿C-Cual es la noticia?- Pregunto con cierto miedo en su voz.

-¡VAMOS A CASARNOS!- Gritaron ambos al unísono.

¡CABOM! La noticia les cayó como bomba a ambos, giro lentamente su mirada hacia el de la cresta, que estaba con la boca abierta.

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

-K-Kidou va a ser…

-F-Fudou a ser…

-Endou va a ser…- Dirigieron su mirada hacia quien había dicho eso: Un castaño idiota con una banda en su cabeza, y lo fulminaron con la mirada. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estaban jugando? ¡Yo también quería jugar!

-¡ENDOU!- Todos lo volvieron a fulminar con la mirada.

-¡ENDOU! ¡IDIOTA! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Enseguida salió de la nada un peli-azul y se lo llevo de la oreja.

-Lo siento, Kaze-chan, pero ¡Suéltame la oreja, que me duele mucho!

Y asi ambos desaparecieron, tal y como aparecieron: Traídos por una loca escritora fujoshi que no podía pasar ni un solo fic sin poner un EndouXKazemaru XD.

Pero, volviendo al tema principal:

-I-Imposible…- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-No me lo creo…

-V-Vamos a ser…- Ambos pronunciaron eso mientras se señalaban.

-¡Hermanos!- La señora termino la frase mientras se acercaba junto con el señor Kidou y se abrazaban entre todos. -¡Abrazo familiar!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Se levanto agitado y bañado en sudor.

Vio hacia ambos lados… nada, solo el en su habitación.

Sonrio, todo había sido una pesadilla.

-Fiuu- Suspiro.

-Eh, ya te despertaste.- Un tipo con cresta entro a la habitación.

-¿F-Fudou?

-No, el hada de los dientes…- Ironizo.

-¿Q-Que me paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traigo noticias…

-¿Cuáles?

-La buena noticia es que mientras entrenábamos te dieron un balonazo marca Shuuya Goenji porque no estabas concentrado en el partido.

-¿Y la mala?

-Que es mentira y nuestros padres se casaran en dos meses, cuando recibiste la noticia destruiste medio restaurante, amenazaste a muerte a todos los que pasaban por ahí y nadie podía detenerte, asi que te dispare sedantes para osos

-¡QUEEEEE!

-¿Estas sordo o que? Seremos hermanos idiotas.

-Espera… ¿Por qué tenias sedante para osos?

-¿Yo?

-Si, dijiste que me inyectaste sedante para osos.

-Yo nunca dije eso…

-Si, no te hagas el tonto, recuerdo perfectamente que…- Y Yuuto fue callado por mas sedante para osos (Cortesía de su nuevo "Hermano")

-Dulces sueños, hermanito…

Y ese iba a ser tu hermano, Yuuto Kidou.

No iban a ser los más unidos, ni los más distanciados, pero algo era seguro… si iban a ser los más divertidos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

Aquí la siempre atenta y hermosa(?) Sakura Kaname, con un nuevo proyecto, el cual no repetiré el nombre porque si están leyendo esto ya le habran echo "Clic" y me da weba repetirlo :3. Ok no ¬¬

Y lo se: nombre mas estúpido no se me pudo haber ocurrido, pero es que tenía planeado que el fic sea como una colección de varias historias, pero no le busque final a los demás, solo a esta historia, asi que dije ¡A la mierda! Y solo deje esta historia y el titulo.

Y gracias a las que me dejaron Reviews en "Goenji pervertido" la verdad, llore de la alegría cuando los leí, esos fueron mis 3 primeros Reviews.

Bueno, sin mas, díganme si le gusto o no la historia para que la siga subiendo.

¡Bye Bye!

(No olviden los reviews XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: ¡Viaje Familiar!**

"¿Por qué el?" Se preguntaba Yuuto Kidou.

¿Por qué Fudou?

Pudieron ser vecinos, compañeros, primos o hasta amigos, pero no.

No fue asi. Tuvieron que ser hermanos. Hermanastros para ser más exacto.

Bien, no hay que alarmarse Kidou… ¿Siempre vez las cosas positivas no es asi?

A ver… lo bueno… podría ser que… no eso no… tal vez que… no eso es completamente malo… y que… Joder, Kidou, vas a vivir con Akio Fudou… ¡AKIO FUDOU! ¡Tu peor enemigo! ¡Bajo el mismo techo! Bien esto no podría ser peor…

-¡KIDOU!- Llamo su nueva "Madre"

-¿Si señora Fudou?

-¡Mira tu traje para la boda!- Grito emocionada mientras alzaba un pequeño esmoquin, pero no era un esmoquin común, no señor, tenían un pequeños dibujitos de... ¿Esos eran pingüinos?

-¿P-Pingüinos?

-¡Si! Akio-kun me dijo que te encantaban… ¿No es genial?

Y resulta que si pudo ser peor…

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-L-Lindo, creo yo.- Nota mental: Matar a Fudou…

-¡Que bien! ¡Sabía que te gustaría!

-S-Si…

-Y que mejor vestuario para el niño de las flores…

-S-Si… Espere… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Oh si! Se me olvidaba, tú aventaras los pétalos en la entrada de la iglesia, junto con Akio.

-¿Flores?- Estaba apunto de quejarse, hasta que proceso la parte "Junto con Akio"

-¡Si!

-Y ya sabe que traje le va a comprar a Fud… digo Akio…- Hora de la venganza…

-No, siempre que quiero comprarle uno me mal contesta, ese chico es difícil de complacer, juro que hay veces en las que no lo entiendo…

-A él le gustan las bananas…

-¿Qué?

-Los dibujos de bananas… A él le encantan…

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracia, Yuuto-kun…!- Se despidió la mujer mientras se iba corriendo directo a la tienda de ropa.

-Dulce venganza…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Pingüinos?- Pregunto Genda aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-Desgraciadamente…

-Kidou…- Llamo tímidamente Sakuma.

-¿Si?

-Yo quiero ese traje…- Confeso lloriqueando con cascaditas en los ojos.

A Genda y Kidou les salieron gotitas estilo anime en la nuca.

-Ese Fudou de veras se paso esta vez.- Opino Genda.

-Ya lo se…

-Es un idiota…

-También lo se…

-Es un enfermo mental, debería estar en la cárcel…

-¿Verdad?

-¡Idiotas, no hablen de mi como si no estuviera!- Les grito Fudou desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Si no te gusta salte…

-Recuerda también, mi querido Yuuto-kun, ahora esta también es mi habitación.

-Entonces aguántate…

-¡Bien! Entonces yo también hablare mal de ti

-¿Con quien?

-Pues con mis…- Dudo un momento. –Oh, ahora estoy triste…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2:00 A.M.

Cualquier persona normal estaría durmiendo a esta hora. Pero… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Fudou no era normal.

-Eh Kidou… psst… ¿Estas despierto?

-Zzzzzz…

-Tomare eso como un no…

-Zzzzzz…

Las 2 A.M, Fudou despierto y aburrido, Kidou dormido y con el sueño pesado. Claramente era una invitación para hacerle una broma.

Tomo un par de tijeras y se dirigió hacia su "hermanito"

6:30 A.M

A esa hora Kidou se levanto para ir al instituto, entro al baño, se vio en el espejo… sus rastas estaban totalmente deshechas y en su lugar se encontraba una bola de pelo esponjado. ¡Vuala! Los ingredientes perfectos para que Kidou explote en contra de Fudou.

-¡AKIO FUDOU!

-¡Te quiero, hermanito!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonó el timbre de salida, que por ser ese día, los niños la escucharon como las campanas del cielo. Sip, definitivamente, ese día era el mejor para todos los niños y jóvenes en Inazuma Town, ese día tan especial, el último día de clases.

¡El verano daba inicio! Todos salían corriendo de la escuela, Kidou junto con Sakuma y Genda, se regresaban a su casa. Estaban apunto de cruzar la calle, cuando de pronto, un camper color azul con pingüinos dibujados se estaciono.

-¿Quién es el dueño de ese carro?- Pregunto Genda

-No lo se pero… ¡Es hermoso!- Sonrio Sakuma con estrellitas los ojos.

-Sea quien sea el dueño, tengo lastima por la persona que se ira en el…- Opino Kidou.

El dueño del auto comenzó a pitar, para sorpresa de todos no era un típico pitido normal, no señor, era un pitido que… ¿Hacia el ruido de un pingüino?

-Bien, definitivamente este es el camper de mis sueños.- Hablo ilusionado el del parche en el ojo.

El dueño del auto salió por la ventana. Kidou palideció al ver quien era.

-¡¿P-Papa?!

-¡Yuuto! ¡Sube al camper!

-¡Señor Kidou!- Grito Sakuma. -¿El camper es suyo?

-Si, lo acabo de comprar

-¿P-Porque?- Pregunto Kidou

-¡Porque toda la familia nos vamos de viaje! ¡¿No es genial?!

-¿Entonces quiere decir que tu y toda tu familia se van de viaje todo el verano en esa genial camper?- Pregunto Sakuma con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Creo que si- Contesto Genda.

-¡ADOPTEME SEÑOR KIDOU!

-No creo que eso sea posible, ya tengo suficiente con el psicópata de Fudou…

-Vamos Sakuma, Kidou tiene razón, no amargues mas su vida, vámonos…- Se despidió Genda jalando del brazo a su amigo del parche.

Kidou subió totalmente desanimado al camper, abrió la puerta y tomo asiento hasta el final, en un lugar donde casi no daba la luz. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, el estratega de Raimon palideció al instante.

-¿Quién era el psicópata?- Pregunto Fudou amenazante mientras abrazaba a Kidou por la espalda.

-¡Fudou!

-Te espante- Se burlo Fudou maliciosamente.

-¡Idiota! ¿Dónde diablos andabas? ¡Te estuve buscando!

-Me encargaba de unos asuntillos…

-Que no sea nada ilegal, dios mio, solo eso te pido.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Entonces no es ilegal?

-Nunca dije eso, solo dije que no te preocupes…

-¿Y ahora que carajos hiciste?

Fudou le susurro algo en el oído al de rastas, este volvió a palidecer y abrió los ojos como plato cuando escucho lo que le dijeron.

-¡¿QUÉ LE VENDISTE A ATSUYA QUE?!

¡CABOOOOOOOOOM! Una explosión se escucho por toda la ciudad.

***EN OTRA PARTE EN INAZUMA TOWN.**

¡CABOOOOOOOOOOM! Una explosión se escucho por toda la ciudad.

-¡ATSUYA!

-¡Te quiero, hermanito Shirou!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de Sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

Aquí Sakura Kaname con un nuevo capitulo, aunque no estoy muy conforme con el… pero bueno, al final las que deciden son ustedes ;)

Bien, ha llegado la hora mas esperada… ¡A contestar reviews!

**Angylopez: ¡**Gracias por leer! A mi también me gusto la parte del sedante para osos XD.

**Acnara: **¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ma divertí mucho haciendo la parte del sedante para osos XD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el otro.

**Fudou-123: **Solo a una mente tan retorcida y perturbada se le ocurriría hacer un fic asi XD y respecto a lo de que si van a hacer pareja, todavía no estoy segura, pues ya tengo un final visualisado y no hay incesto, pero lo que si va a ser seguro es la aparición de otra pareja yaoi XD

Y con todos los reviews contestados, la parte final… ¡las preguntas!

¿A dónde se iran a vacasionar Kidou y Fudou?

¿Kidou acabara poniéndose el esmoquin de pingüino?

¿Sakuma tendrá un traje así?

¿Qué le habrá vendido Fudou a Atsuya?

¿Qué habrá hecho estallar Atsuya?

¿Me dejaran reviews? *-*


	3. Chapter 3

Bien, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos perfectamente que debí hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, era mi deber y fui una completa despistada al olvidarlo, sé que esto es completamente necesario, porque soy muy joven para ser demandada por todo lo que tengo (En pocas palabras, mi lap, mi cel, una bolsa de chettos medio vacía, un clip y plastilina) pero bien, nací para esto, es mi deber como escritora y bueno… después de tanto tiempo ahí va:

**Disclaimer (Creo que así se escribe ._.):**

El día en el que me vean combatiendo Brujas y Demonios en un lindo y colorido traje de chica mágica, ese día Inazuma eleven me pertenecerá, por que Kybey se habrá aparecido en mi vida y me habrá concedido ese grandioso deseo… a cambio de mi alma y vida entera, claro esta C:

**Capitulo 3: ¿Perdidos en el bosque? ¡Te matare, Fudou!**

-Hey Kidou…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No!

-¿Y ahora?

-¡No!

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-¡Y una mierda! Fudou, si hace cinco segundos no habíamos llegado… ¿Qué te hace pensar que…

-¡Yuuto! Avísale a Fudou que ya llegamos.- Grito su padre desde su asiento en la parte de adelante.

Oh, dulce ironía. Kidou no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estrellar la palma de su mano contra su frente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Y ahí estaban… Los grandes estrategas Yuuto Kidou y Fudou Akio jugando un aburrido juego de mesa mientras veían a su padre desempacar… en medio del bosque. Si, los ahora hermanos estrategas acamparían en medio del bosque.

-¿Tienes un cinco…?

-No…

-¿Y un siete?

-Fudou, por millonésima vez… ¡ESTAMOS JUGANDO AJEDREZ!

-Oh… ¡Entonces fue el coronel mostaza, con el cuchillo en el salón de baile!*

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- El de googles perdió toda su paciencia y tiro el juego con todo y mesa al suelo.

-¡Anda! ¡Creí que esto era ajedrez, no lucha libre!

Y asi Fudou se lanzo sobre Kidou, como si fuera todo un luchador profesional, y comenzaron a pelear, y todos saben no hay ser humano viviente que los pueda separar una vez que empiezan… a excepción de ella…

-¡Fudou, Kidou! ¡Dejen de pelear y ayuden a su padre a desempacar!- Grito histérica la madre de ambos, pero fue vilmente ignorada. -¡Entonces, si quieren pelear, pues pelearan!

Y asi, Sonomi Fudou se abalanzo sobre ambos y se unió a la pelea.

Kidou recibió una mordida departe de Fudou, pero este le correspondió con una picada en los ojos, pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que la madre de Fudou sea experta en quemaduras indias y en en el gran arte del pellizco de pezones.

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHH MI BRAZO!

- AAHHHHHHHHHH MI PEZON!

-¡JA! ¡SON UNOS MARICAS, PELEAN COMO NENITAS!

Y asi, Sonomi Fudou se corono como la mas "Ruda" de la casa.

-¡Ahora, vayan a ayudar a su padre!

-Si mama…- Contestaron ambos mientras un aura depresiva los rodeaba y se dirigían a ayudar a su papa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

-Señor Kidou… ¿Dónde quiere que ponga esto?

-Donde sea…- Contesto el padre mientras trataba de bajar una maleta que a su parecer estaba más pesada de lo normal.

Lo que Fudou no sabia es que "Donde sea" no aplicaba en acido muriático, un hoyo negro o… el pie de Kidou.

-¡AHHHH! ¡MI PIE! ¡FUDOU ERES UN IDIOTA!

Kidou se sobaba el pie, mientras que Fudou se botaba de la risa.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Dejen de jugar y ayúdenme con esta maleta, que esta muy pesada y…

-¡TA-CHAAAAN!- De la maleta gigante salió gritando un Sakuma alegre y escondiéndose un Genda apenado… provocándole al señor Kidou un infarto.

-¿Sakuma? ¿Genda?- Kidou estaba sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué carajo hacen aquí cabrones?!

-A mi también me alegra verte Fudou.- Ironizo el del parche.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No quería morir sin haber viajado en un camper-pingüino… así que me cole en la cajuela… ¡Ah! Y traje a Genda conmigo… espero que no les moleste.

-Y hablando de muertos…- Fudou señalo al papa de Yuuto, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¡Cariño!- La mamá de Fudou llego de la nada y comenzó a gritar histérica. -¡Que alguien haga algo!

-Yo me hare un sándwich…

-¡¿UN SANDWICH?! ¡FUDOU, TU PADRE SE ESTA MURIENDO! ¡EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TU, KIDOU Y SUS AMIGOS RAROS SE IRAN A BUSCAR UN HOSPITAL!

-Pero mamá…- Kidou trato de hacer que cambiara de opinión.

-¡PERO NADA!

-¿Y como sabremos a donde ir?

-¡Tomen el mapa que esta en la mesa!

El cuarteto de guapos(?) tomaron el mapa y se fueron en busca de un hospital o algo asi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

-Bien, según esta cosa, hay que caminar hasta encontrar un árbol torcido…

-¿Estas seguro Fudou?

-Si, yo siempre se lo que hago

-Excepto cuando estas borracho…

-Si, excepto cuando estoy borra… ¡Hey! ¡Callate Sakuma!

Sakuma rio victoriosamente.

-¡Creo que ese es el árbol!

-¡Muy bien Genda! Ahora, tenemos que buscar el arcoíris mágico de pingüinos…

-¿Pingüinos? ¿Estas seguro Fudou?

-Claro…

-A ver, dame el mapa…- El estratega principal de Raimon se la arrebato. –Fudou…

-¿Qué…?

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ESTE NO ES UN MAPA! ¡ES UN MENU INFANTIL DE UN RESTAURANTE!

-¿Qué no mamá quería que vayamos a uno?

-¿De donde sacaste tal idiotez?

_**FLASH-BACK**_

**P.V Fudou:**

-¡Que alguien haga algo!

-Yo me hare un sándwich…

-¡¿UN SANWICH?! ¡FUDOU TU PADRE…- Oh diablos, me muero de hambre y mi jefa no para de gritar… quiero un sándwich de pate del imperio de pingüinos… amo ese restaurante… ¿Cómo iba la canción…? "Si quieres un sándwich de pate, en el imperio de pingüinos lo vas a tener…" oh si, amo ese comercial… espera un segundo… ¿en que estaba?

-¿Y como sabremos a donde ir?

Oh…¿Tenemos que ir a algún lado?... ¿Qué quería el señor Kidou? A ver, recuerda… "Si quieres un sándwich de pate, en el imperio de pingüinos lo vas a tener…" ¡Eso es! ¡Un sándwich!

**Fin P.V Fudou.**

_**FIN FLASH-BACK.**_

-¿Fudou esta bien?- Sakuma sacudía del hombro al nombrado, que de la nada se quedo callado y viendo hacia la nada.

-Si quieres un sándwich de pate, en el imperio de pingüinos lo vas a tener…

-Es oficial… lo hemos perdido.

-¡FUDOU!- Kidou lo hizo reaccionar con un zape en la nuca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso?

-Te perdimos por un tiempo…

-Oh… ¿Y donde estamos?

-¡IDIOTA! ¡POR TU CULPA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

-Oh, ya me acorde, y no estamos perdidos, estamos temporalmente desorientados.

-Si claro, como tú digas… bueno… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Bueno, ya que no nos queda de otra, tenemos que caminar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Era una noche alegre y tranquila en Inazuma Town… por desgracia, los protagonistas de esta historia no estaban ahí... Estaban en el bosque, a mitad de la noche y con tan solo cuatro linternas.

-Historia de terror numero doce…- Comenzó a narrar Fudou con voz tenebrosa mientras mientras sostenía una linterna alumbrando su rostro y Sakuma se orinaba del miedo. –La niña perdida del bosque…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- Sakuma se abrazó a Kidou con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que este rogaba paciencia a los cielos para aguantar a Fudou y Genda ardía en celos.

-Historia de terror numero trece… La mujer fantasma asesina.…

-¡Waaa que miedo!

-Sakuma, no hagas caso, sus historias no son ciertas.

-¿Tu como lo sabes?- Reto el del mohicano.

-Los fantasmas no existen, es obvio.

-Si claro, di eso cuando se te aparezca la mujer fantasma asesina.…

-Como digas…

Fudou ignoro olímpicamente a Kidou.

-Historia de terror numero… ¿En que numero estaba?- A Yuuto y Genda les bajaron gotitas al estilo anime en la nuca. –Historia de terror de numero indefinido…

-¡Madura!- Grito Kidou agotando asi la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- Un grito ahogado que vino del fondo del bosque les puso los pelos de punta.

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡KIDOU, ES LA MUJER FANTASMA! ¡NOS VA A MATAR!- Sakuma se aferro fuertemente al cuello del nombrado.

-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!

Todos arrancaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oigan, chicos!- Llamo Fudou mientras corrían.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Volvámonos Gays!- Todos frenaron en seco y lo vieron extrañados.

-¿Qué carajos?

-En las películas de terror, los gays y las rubias tontas nunca mueren…

-¡Yo pido a Sakuma!- Esta ves dirigieron sus miradas extrañados a Genda. –Digo, si es que nos volvemos gays y…

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- Y para suerte o desgracia del castaño, el grito tenebroso se volvió a escuchar y todos volvieron a lo suyo: correr como niñitas asustadas.

-¡MIERDA!...

-¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

**Aclaraciones:**

_- Oh… ¡Entonces fue el coronel mostaza, con el cuchillo en el salón de baile!* _: Referencia al famoso juego de mesa "Clue" en el que tienes que descubrir quien es el asesino.

¡Oh! Y la ultima parte de lo del bosque, de lo de Fudou y las historias de terror, me base un poco en Lucky star… como amo a esa niñas XD.

**Notas de Sakurita-chan:**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Bien, aquí esta el tercero y tan esperado (Si claro…) (Nótese el sarcasmo) capitulo.

Antes de contestar Reviews y pasar a las preguntas, tengo un aviso muy importante que dar:

Como se habran dado cuenta, las clases ya comenzaron, y yo acabo de pasar a la prepa, que es mucho mas difícil de lo que esperaba.

Con tan solo decirles que estas dos semanas de clase que he tenido, he tenido un ataque de estrés, y mi primera diagonal (Si, tan pronto… T.T) que obtuve como "Recompensa" por estar escribiendo el capitulo 7 de este mismo fic, ya no tengo tiempo para mi mismo y diario me estoy durmiendo muy tarde haciendo tarea.

De hecho en este preciso momento debería estar haciendo la tarea de informática (Debería, asi como también Level-5 debería volver Inazuma eleven un anime yaoi, pero no lo hace) pero me conformo con saber que no soy la única (No se hagan, yo se perfectamente que el 70% de ustedes deberían estar haciendo tarea XD)

Y debido a todo esto, he tomado una decisión: De ahora en delante, solo publicare los fines de semana y días festivos o los días en que no haya tarea (Que sucede cada mil años)

Pero no se preocupen, los fines de semana publicare los capis de este fic, y uno o dos one-shot.

Y bien, después de tanto rollo… ¡A contestar reviews!

**Fudou-123: ¡**Eso es amiga, si tienes una mente perturbada y retorcida presúmelo!(?) XD lo lamento por lo del KidouXFudou, pero va a ver otra pareja yaoi, (Creo que ya se imaginaron cual va a ser XD) y una hetero (No te preocupes, no va ser ni Kidou, ni Fudou) con la aparición de un nuevo personaje ;)

**Acnara: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te gusten tantos mis fics, no hace mucho que leí tu mensaje, XD y no habran ido a la playa, pero me has dado una muy buena idea, y tu fic también esta muy bueno, me gusto la trama, no te preocupes, tratare de subir el próximo capi lo antes posible. (Este fin de semana si se puede)

**Angylopez: **¡Hi! A mi también me dio risa lo del traje XD, y de Fudou… que puedo decir, es un psicópata y se puede esperar todo de el (¡Por eso es que lo amo!(?)) como habrás visto, no se han matado (Todavia…) Pero estuvieron apunto… asi que estuviste cerca XD.

Y con los Reviews contestados y todos felices… ¡las preguntas!

¿La mujer fantasma los matara?

¿El papa de Kidou seguirá vivo?

¿Qué habrá pasado con Atsuya y Shirou?

¿Fudou comerá su tan amado y esperado Sándwich?

¿Lograran salir vivos del bosque?

¿Sobreviviré a tantas tareas escolares?

¿Todos le harán caso a Fudou y se volverán gays?

¿Genda admitirá que le gusta Sakuma?

¿Estoy habiendo demasiadas preguntas?

¿Me demandaran por no haber puesto Disclaimer antes?

¿Me quitaran todo lo que tengo? (Menos la bolsa de Chettos… eso sobre mi cadáver… ¬¬)

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5. (¿Qué? ¿Esperaban algún chiste ridículo de mi parte?)

**Advertencia:** Cuando escribí este capitulo, la inspiración se me fue de golpe, en conclusión tal vez este sea uno de los peores capítulos que he escrito.

¡Ah! Otra cosa, hay una charla entre Genda y Kidou que es de lo mas Romantica, estúpida e innecesaria, así que luego no digan que no se los advertí.

**Capitulo 4: Es un idiota, pero asi lo quiero**

Corrieron desesperadamente.

Corrieron hasta que se les agoto la respiración, cuando ya ni siquiera podían hablar bien.

Pasaron diez segundos.

Diez segundos de silencio, paz y tranquilidad.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10… ¡Ahora!...

Nada… no paso completamente nada.

Yuuto se dio cuenta de algo, diez segundos de paz y tranquilidad no eran normales con el de cresta presente, de hecho, era de ley que cada vez que Fudou los metía en un problema, siempre acababan huyendo, y diez segundos después era costumbre que el semi-calvo dijera alguna broma sarcástica, alguna estupidez o al menos un "No fue para tanto, vean el lado positivo, al menos nos reímos un buen rato juntos"

Miro para ambos lados.

Nada.

Bien, estás perdido en medio del bosque, solo y en la madrugada, guarda la calma, eres Yuuto Kidou, el mayor estratega de Raimon y el número uno en cada clase… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-¡Buaaaaaa!

Y tal como hubiera predicho cualquiera, el estratega se sentó a llorar al suelo.

-¿Qué hare ahora? ¡Estoy solo y perdido! ¡Soy muy joven para morir! ¡Quiero vivir, quiero enamorarme y recibir mi primer beso!- El pobre estaba asustado, de todos modos quien no lo estaría. –Pero sobre todo… ¡QUIERO MATAR A FUDOU ANTES DE MORIR!

"¡CRACK!"

Algo sonó de entre los arbustos, lo cual alerto al de rastas.

-¡¿Q-Quien anda ahí!?-Nadie contesta. -B-Bien, ya que no quieres identificarte… yo te…- Comenzó a buscar algo con que defenderse en su mochila.

Lo único que tenía a mano:

*Un libro. (Que solo al estratega de rastas se le podría ocurrir llevarlo en medio del bosque)

*Una banana. (Por si le daba hambre en el camino)

*Una navaja. (Que le confisco a Fudou cuando trato de amenazar una ardilla con la excusa de que "Le había robado su galleta.")

¡BINGO! La solución estaba en su mochila.

-E-Escucha, si no te vas yo te daré un… un… ¡Un bananazo!

"Que inteligente, Kidou" Se regaño a si mismo el de rastas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se acercó lentamente hacía el arbusto, claro, con el banano en la mano, y sigilosamente movió la ramas…

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kidou sintió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos:

El, sentado en una silla, leyendo libros y resolviendo problemas matemáticos. Bueno, su infancia no fue la más interesante, después de todo… las locuras empezaron cuando Fudou llego a su vida.

Se relajo y se llevo una mano al corazón cuando se dio cuanta de quien era.

-¡Genda! ¡¿Qué acaso quieres matarme?!

El nombrado solo sonrio inocentemente ocultando sus oscuras intenciones… Después de todo… Sakuma iba a ser solo para el(?) **D:**

-Lo siento, Kidou, pero hubieras visto tu cara…

Suspiro, al menos ya no estaba solo.

-¿No sabes donde están Fudou y Sakuma?

-No, de hecho yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Genda hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me preocupa Sakuma…

-No hay de que preocuparse, si yo estoy contigo él debe estar con…

Ambos cruzaron miradas y pusieron caras de espanto.

-Pensándolo, bien, si hay de que preocuparse…

-¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que protegerlo!

Kidou tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras de su amigo… ¿Acaso el…?

-Genda…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Noto que te preocupa mucho Sakuma… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

El portero se sonrojo inmediatamente.

"Bingo" Pensó Kidou.

-B-Bueno… y-yo…

-Él debe ser muy importante para ti… ¿Cierto?

-¡P-Por supuesto! Él es mi mejor amigo.

-Pero tú lo quieres como algo más… ¿No?

El pequeño sonrojo aumento, Kidou dio en el blanco.

-B-Bueno… si… ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie!

El de rastas sonrio victorioso, dando a entender que él era de fiar.

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba.

Ambos suspiraron, un silencio incomodo se avecinaba.

-Puff… matare a Fudou por esto.

-Te ayudo, esta vez si se paso, mira que confundir el mapa con un menú infantil de un restaurante.

-Si, es un idiota…

-¿Ya has pensado en como será?

-¿Cómo será que?

-Como será tu vida cuando Fudou sea tu hermano, después de la boda… ¿Podrás aguantarlo?

El estratega puso una cara de estupefacción.

-La verdad, no me lo había planteado…

Genda sonrio. Era su turno de hacerle ver al de rastas.

-No te has dado cuenta… ¿Verdad?

-¿De que?

-Déjame explicártelo así… ¿Qué paso en tu cumpleaños el año pasado?

-B-Bueno, pues el llego, se emborracho, vomito sobre el pastel y se durmió en mi cama.

-¿Y acción de gracias?

-Lo mismo. Llego, se vomito en el pavo y se durmió en mi cama.

-¿Navidad?

-Llego, vomito sobre el árbol y se durmió sobre mi cama.

-¿Y que paso un mes antes de tu cumpleaños?

-Llego a la escuela y me canto las mañanitas* porque creyó que los cumplía ese día

-¿Ahora lo vez?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él ha estado ahí toda tu vida, de hecho varias veces llegaba a tu casa y asaltaba tu refrigerador con toda la confianza del mundo, y tu no oponías resistencia… ¿Sabes porque?

-Porque… ¿Somos amigos?

-Exacto. Él es tu mejor amigo, y lo quieres, porque podrá ser un idiota, pervertido y todo lo que quieras, pero no lo hace con mala intención.

Yuuto sonrio melancólicamente.

-Creo que tienes razón… él es uno de mis mejores amigos, y ya pasaba tiempo con el, desde mucho antes de que nuestros padres comenzaran a salir… y de todos modos, sin el mi vida no seria ni la mitad de divertida de lo que es ahora.

-¿Entonces…?

-Creo que seremos los mejores hermanos del mundo…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que comencemos a buscarlos, antes de que Fudou cometa homicidio.

Y asi comenzaron a caminar, pero no lograron avanzar ni diez metros porque un grito llamo su atención.

-¡BASTA! ¡YA NO MAS PORFAVOR! ¡NO MAS KIDOU, NO MAS PINGÜINOS, NO MAS SAKUMA!

Ambos rieron y pensaron lo mismo.

-Fudou…- Dijeron al unísono mientras se dirigían a donde vino ese grito.

-¡Hey, chicos! Llamaron su atención, por lo que Fudou y Sakuma viraron a ver quien era.

-¡Chicos! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Un "Pingüino" mas de este idiota y les juro que lo mataba!- Se quejaba el de la cresta.

-No es para tanto…- Sonrio nervioso el del parche.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar normalmente, hasta que a Sakuma se le acordó algo.

-Eh… chicos…

-¿Qué?

-Si los cuatro estamos aquí… ¿Qué paso con la mujer fantasma?

Todos se miraron mutuamente.

-…

-…

-…

-Tal vez mi plan si funciono, y creyó que éramos gays…

-Callate, Fudou…

-¡LOS VOY A MATAAAAR!- Se miraron con miedo reconociendo la voz.

-¡¿Es que esa mujer no conoce lo que es la derrota?!

Los cuatro comenzaron a correr, pero estaban tan cansados que no avanzaron ni cinco metros y pararon.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Estoy muy cansado para correr…

-Yo también Sakuma, Kidou… ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Por qué yo?

-Tú eres el estratega…

-Bueno, nunca creí que llegaría este día pero… no tengo ni idea… Fudou, ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¡Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías!- Dicho eso jalo a Genda del brazo y… lo beso.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Q-Que carajos fue eso?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Genda cuando separo sus labios del segundo estratega.

-Asi es más creíble que somos gays…

Los otros tres se cayeron de espaldas ante su respuesta.

-¡IDIOTA!

-Seré idiota, pero tengo encanto…- Sonrio estilo comercial de Colgate**

-¡Púdrete!

Kidou estaba que iba a explotar, pero algo lo alarmo: los arbustos se comenzaron a mover.

-E-Esperen un segundo… si los cuatro estamos aquí… ¿Qué esta en los arbustos?

-N-No tengo idea…

-¿Ay alguien ahí?

Nadie contesta.

-¿A-Ardilla?... ¿P-Papa?... ¿M-Mama?...- Nadie contesto, dándole a entender a Kidou lo peor… -¿M-Mujer fantasma?

Los arbustos se empezaron a mover con mas rapidez, lo cual alarmo mucho mas a los chicos, hasta que…

-¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- De los arbustos salió Sonomi Fudou, botándose de la risa.

-¡M-Mama!- Recrimino Fudou con el corazón todavía a cien.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Me hice pipi en los pantalones!... literalmente…- Se quejo Sakuma mientras Fudou ponía cara de asco y se alejaba de él.

-¡Ay hijo! Hubieran visto sus caras, son unos maricas… ¿Quién esperaban que fuera?

-¿L-La mujer fantasma?

-¿Mujer fantasma? ¿Quién es ella?

-Olvídelo…

-¿Y que pasó con papá?

-El estará bien… creo…

-Esperen, hay algo que no cuadra…- Sakuma llamó su atención. –Si todo el tiempo la que nos estaba persiguiendo era la mama de Fudou… ¿Por qué nos gritaba "¡Los voy a matar!"?

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Gritar? Yo nunca grite nada, de hecho los acabó de encontrar.

-Entonces…

-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!- La mismo voz les puso a los cinco la piel de gallina.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡CORRAN!

Todos arrancaron a correr con tal rapidez que en unos cuantos minutos ya estaban dentro del camper.

1... 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

-Eh chicos, miren el lado bueno… ¡Al menos todos nos divertimos juntos, y Genda recibió su primer beso!

-¡CALLATE FUDOU!- Gritaron todos menos Kidou, quien sonreía melancólicamente.

-Hogar, dulce hogar…- Sonrio viendo a Genda, Sakuma y a Sonomi perseguir a Fudou alrededor del camper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¡Epilogo! **(Dedicado a Acnara)

Un chico con mohicano estaba sentado en una piedra en medio del bosque.

-Fudou…- Llamo Sakuma -¿Esta bien?

El mencionado niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que… ¡De verdad quería un Sándwich!

Sakuma se cayó al suelo al estilo anime con la respuesta de Fudou.

-Fudou, eres un exagerado, un sándwich no es algo de primera necesidad…

-¡Pero es que quería uno!

-Estamos en medio del bosque y tu solo piensas en comer…

El castaño se encoje de hombros.

-Asi soy yo n.n

Sakuma suspiro.

-De veras que no tienes remedio… ¿Crees que el sándwich va a caer del cielo?

En ese momento una sombra gigante los tapo.

-Eh, Sakuma ¿Qué es eso?

-No tengo idea… ¡Espera! Creo que es… ¿Un globo aerostático?

En efecto, un globo aerostático estaba flotando sobre ellos.

-¿Que mierda?- Fudou hizo gala de su vocabulario.

-¡Fudou!- Comenzó a llamar la extraña chica del globo. -¡Te traje un sándwich!

Sakuma se quedo callado analizando por unos momentos..

-¡Quiero un pingüino mágico!- Grito esperanzado al cielo.

Ignorando lo de Sakuma, ella lanzó desde el globo un sándwich de pate.

-¡Gracias!- Agradeció el segundo estratega. -¡Me has salvado de una! ¿Cómo podre agradecerte?

La fujoshi dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genda estaba con Kidou charlando, pero de la nada llego Fudou corriendo.

-¡Chicos!

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto preocupado el de rastas, antes de que Fudou le diera un golpecito en la frente con dos de sus dedos. -¡Auch! ¿Pero que…?

Y en ese mismo momento… Fudou lo beso.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el estratega cuando sus labios se desocuparon.

-¡Hecho!- Grito el mohicano con el pulgar arriba a la mismo fujoshi que estaba detrás de los arbustos con una cámara.

-¡Gracias!

-¡A ti!

Cuando la chica se fue, Fudou comenzó a comer su sándwich.

-¿P-Por que hiciste eso?- Cuestiono Yuuto.

Akio se encogió de hombros.

-Tenía hambre…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

He aquí yo de nuevo a sus servicios ;)

Bien, lo admito, este capitulo como que no me convenció mucho…

Y la platica aburrida entre Kidou y Genda, fue solo para que quedara mas que claro, que por el momento Kidou NO esta enamora de Fudou, ni viceversa, pero aclaro que solo es por el momento, mas adelante no estoy muy segura de lo que pueda pasar. (Música de suspenso…)

Oh, lo olvidaba, las aclaraciones:

*= La mañanitas es una canción, creo que es de origen mexicano **._.** y es costumbre cantarla en el día en el que alguien cumple años como festejo.

**= Colgate es una marca de pasta de dientes en el que los actores siempre tienen sonrisas perfectas.

Y bien… ¡A contestar Reviews!

**Angylopez: **¡Me alegra que te guste tanto! Déjame decirte que tu y tus hermanos tienen muy buenos gustos XD y por lo del yaoi… te acostumbraras XD ok no, pero aun asi el yaoi de aquí no va a ser tan explisito, solo van a ser como chistes o insinuaciones, pero de broma, y también van a ver una o dos parejas hetero.

**Acnara: **¡Hola! ¿Ves? ¡Le has atinado al menos a una o dos preguntas! XD gracias a ti sé que puedo ir a la cárcel con toda seguridad(?) por que ahí estarán ustedes para ayudarme a escapar y a cometer actos ilegales en todo momento T^T las amo chicas… de ahora en adelante cometeré crímenes mas seguido… ok no XD

P.D: Si de verdad me llegaran a encerrar para siempre, que el pastel sea de chocolate con limas… y Yaoi… mucho yaoi *-*

**Fudou-123: **Hola! Me alegra que te guste tanto, la verdad al principio creía que nadie lo leería y que sería un total fracaso, me pone feliz saber que al manos logro sacarles una sonrisa con esto, y me dan mas motivación para terminar el fic.

**Kitty723: **Hi! ¿Hablas ingles? Me encantaría contestarte en tu idioma, pero estoy jodidamente fría para ese aspecto, así que te contestare por google traductor: Hello! I'm glad you like the story so much, Sakuma and Genda make a cute couple

**Nunoneko: **Por el bien de tu salud y la prevención de tu muerte(?) he aquí el siguiente capi, ah y ¡Bienvenida al mundo de los fics! El primer paso siempre es el primer Review(?) y por lo de los Fubukis, muy pronto sabrás que paso… (*Música de suspenso) ¡Chan, chan, chan! (Nótense mis grandiosos efectos de sonido)

Y con los reviews contestados y todos felices… ¡las preguntas!

-¿Fudou seguirá con lo de ser gays?

-¿Sakuma tendrá su pingüino mágico?

-¿Se me ocurrirán mejores preguntas?

-¿Cuál será la próxima aventura de nuestros hermanos preferidos?

-¿Cuál es el quinto estado de la materia? (De verdad, me lo dejaron de tarea :s)

-¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **El día en que este fic llegue a los 100 reviews, ese día inazuma eleven me pertenecerá… mientras es de Level-5… rayos, me cuesta admitirlo.

**Capitulo 5: ¡Ultimo día de verano! ¡El "elegante" traje de noche de Fudou!**

La ciudad Inazuma estaba siendo atacada por un extraño dinosaurio de gran tamaño que usa googles y capa, mientras todos huían por sus vidas… ¡Oh no! ¿Quién va a salvarnos ahora?

-¡Yo lo hare!

¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el gran Fudou Akio!

-¡El mismo! ¡Prepárate para sufrir monstruo!

El de cresta se lanzo hacia él, y con un golpe en seco, seguido de una súper patada logro noquearlo, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! El dinosaurio se levanto y aumento su tamaño… ¿Qué hará ahora el gran Fudou Akio?

-¡Digievolucionare!*- Después de decir esto lo rodeo un aura brillante -Akio Digievoluciona en… ¡Pingüimon!

Y dicho esto, se transformo en un Pingüino morado con cresta.

-¡Ahora veras!... ¡Kamehame-ha!**

Y el dinosaurio de rastas salió volando por los aires, mientras toda la ciudad coreaba "¡Fudou! ¡Fudou! ¡Fudou!" como si de un héroe se tratase.

-Fudou… Fudou…- De repente, Akio sintió como si lo estuvieran jaloneando… ¡Oh no! ¡Al parecer era un temblor!

-No… no por favor…- Susurraba entre sueños.

-¡Fudou!...

-T-Temblor…

-¡FUDOU!- Y el nombrado se levanto de golpe, y lo primero que vio: alguien con capa y googles.

-¡Oh no! ¡Muere dinosaurio malo!

-¿Dinosaurio? Fudou… ¿Pero que mier…?- Fue brutalmente cayado con un almohadazo en la cara.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo pensaras dos veces antes de meterte conmigo, dinosaurio marica!

Dicho esto, se puso a bailar la macarena encima de su cama… un momento… ¿Cama?... ¿Dinosaurio?... ¿Kidou?... Oh diablos…

-¡Idiota!- Sintió como un peso le cayó encima, y no habría que razonar para saber que ese peso se trata de Yuuto Kidou, su "Querido" hermano.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¡Eso lo debería decir yo! ¡Despertaste y de la nada me tiraste un almohadazo! ¿Qué carajo tienes en tu almohada, piedras?

El de rastas se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de su hermanastro, tomo su almohada, la sacudió y… efectivamente, cayeron piedras.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

-Yo no te digo como hacer tu vida.- Se levanto adolorido y hasta entonces noto que Kidou traía puesto el uniforme de Teikoku. -¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?

-¿Se te olvida? Hoy entramos a clases.

En ese momento sintió como el alma se le cayó al suelo.

-¿T-Tan rápido?

-No me digas que no hiciste la tarea de verano.

Y en ese momento sintió como su alma volvió a subir, para volver a bajar más bruscamente.

-¿T-Tarea de verano?

-No tienes remedio- Dijo Kidou en un suspiro, para luego sonreír al ver la cara de su hermano y soltar –Serás idiota, hoy es domingo, las clases inician mañana.

-¡Fiu!- Suspiro del alivio. –Entonces, si las clases inician mañana… ¿Qué haces con el uniforme puesto?

-Me lo estoy probando para ver si me queda bien, papa dice que hagas lo mismo, el tuyo esta en tu cama.

-Bueno…- Y el estratega secundario se comenzó a bajar sus pantalones con la menor vergüenza del mundo.

-¿Q-Que crees que haces?

-Me cambio ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¡Y por que en mi presencia!

El de cresta se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo tienes, presúmelo…

La cara de Kidou tomo un fuerte color rojo cuando entendió la indirecta.

-¡Pervertido!- Grito mientras se daba media vuelta para salir y azotaba la puerta, dejando a Fudou solo dentro de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora que le pico a este? Si no quería ver mis nuevos boxers de pingüinos con bananas, solo tenia que decirlo.- Dijo mientras dejaba ver su ropa interior marca "Pingüino Sexy" (**N/A: "Pingüino Sexy", todos los derechos reservados XD**)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Y como me veo?- Pregunto un ojiverde saliendo de su habitación, mientras su mejor amigo opinaba.

-Sexy, como siempre, aunque no entiendo porque me lo preguntas si esa es tu ropa del diario.

-Oh, Mido-chan, es solo que me aburrí.

-No tienes remedio, Hiroto… ¿Me compras un helado?

-Con gusto…

Y después de esta escena sin sentido que no tiene nada que ver con la historia y que solo la hice porque que quería un HiroXMido, volvamos con nuestros protagonistas.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Pregunto un tipo de cresta mientras salía de su habitación.

-Bien…- Al recibir esta respuesta de parte de su futuro hermano, Fudou sonrio pícaramente, lo cual no paso desapercibido para este. –No te creas, me refería al traje no a ti.

Akio bufo.

-Aguafiestas…

-Como quieras, pero cámbiate porque Genda y Sakuma vendrán a casa para pasar con nosotros el ultimo día de verano.

-Me pondré mis mejores trapos, y cuando digo trapos, me refiero a mi traje de noche.

-¿Tienes traje de noche?

-¡Pero por supuesto!

-Entonces haz lo que quieras.- El estratega dio media vuelta y se fue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tocaron el timbre.

-¡YA VOY!- Se escucho una voz dentro de la casa, segundos después, se abrió la puerta. -¡Anda! ¡Kidou, Chibi-pingüino afeminado y Chibi-León violador de Chibi-pingüinos están aquí!

-¡Hazlos pasar y no los molestes!- Contesto el castaño de rastas

El portero y su amigo que estaban en la puerta se sonrojaron, pero Genda noto algo

-Fudou… ¿Estas en pijama?

-Oh… ¿Te refieres a esto? Es mi traje de noche.

-Es un pijama…

-Prefiero en termino "Traje de noche", por favor.- Dijo mientras les cedía el paso adentro.

-Vaya, ya llegaron y… Fudou… ¿Estas en pijama?- El de capa hizo su aparición.

-Prefiero el termino "Traje de noche"…

-A veces me pregunto como es que alguien como tu puede ser un estratega.

-Es una larga historia…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-¿Cuál es la historia?- El de rastas estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué historia?

-Olvídalo… cambiando de tema…- Se dirigió a sus otros dos amigos. -¿Ya

hicieron la tarea de verano?

Y en ese momento, Sakuma sintió como el alma se le cayó a sus pies.

-Yo si, pero por la cara de Sakuma, apuesto que el no…

-Pues estamos iguales, compadre…- Fudou llegó y abrazo a Sakuma, al más puro estilo fraternal. –Yo tampoco hice la tarea.

-Vientos…- Sakuma y Fudou chocaron manos.

-¡No es como para que presuman!- Regañaron Kidou y Genda al mismo tiempo.

-Son unos aguafiestas, déjense se idioteces y disfrutemos nuestro ultimo día de vacaciones al máximo.- Opino el castaño semi-calvo.

-¡A no, de eso nada! En este mismo momento tú y Sakuma irán a hacer la tarea.

-Pero Kidou, es nuestro último día de vacaciones, y la tarea es mucha.

-Sakuma tiene razón, es mas, ni que fueras mi mama.

-¡AKIO FUDOU, YO SOY TU MAMA Y ESTOY ESCUCHANDO TODO, EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO TE ME VAS A HACER LA TAREA!- Se escucho un grito desde la cocina, y ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Kidou ambos se fueron a hacer la tarea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ahí estaban, viviendo el último día de vacaciones mas aburrido de su vida.

-Eh… ¿Tienes un cinco?

-Genda, ni siquiera estamos jugando, estamos viendo la tele.- Dijo el de rastas mientras señalaba el aparato.

-Ya lo se, pero quería jugar cartas y no buscaba otra manera de insinuártelo…

-No podemos…

-¿Por qué?

-Fudou uso las cartas para limpiar…

-¿Limpiar que?

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo…

-¿Sabes algo? Sin Fudou ni Sakuma, las cosas son aburridas…

-Tienes razón, pero es su culpa por no hacer la tarea.

-¿Y eso de que sirve? De todos modos tanto tu como yo sabemos que Fudou reprobara el curso y tendrá que ir a los exámenes de recuperación.

-Buen punto…

-Y después acabara pasando extraordinarios con 6 y por pura suerte.

-¿Siempre es la misma historia verdad?

-Si, al menos eso paso el año pasado.

-Aún asi, tarde o temprano tendrá que aprender la lección. Además es relajante descansar de vez en cuando de psicópatas como el.

-¿A quien llamas psicópata?- Y de la nada salió Akio, abrazando a Kidou del cuello, y con una voz tenebrosa.

-F-Fudou… ¿Qué no deberías estar haciendo la tarea?

-Ya la hicimos…- Detrás de Fudou salió Sakuma sonriente.

-¿Tan rápido? Imposible

-No ha pasado ni dos horas desde que se fueron y a mi me tomo hacer la mía tres días.

-Es que tú no tenías un hermanito de quien copiarte como yo… ¿Verdad Kidou-kun?- Esto lo dijo el de cresta mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de Kidou.

-Ni un amigo como Kidou… ¿Verdad?- Esta vez Sakuma abrazo el brazo derecho.

-Serán bestias, se han copiado de mi tarea.

-¿Y eso que? De todos modos voy a reprobar.

-Por esta vez te doy la razón…- Kidou rompió el agarre de sus dos "Amigos" –Y ahora ¿Qué quieren hacer?

-Bueno, tenemos dos horas, suficiente como para ir a la feria… ¿Quieren ir?

-Por mi esta bien.

-Por mi también.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a la feria!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De regreso a casa se encontraba el cuarteto de amigos, después de una tarde de juegos, risas y… justicia policiaca.

-¡Eh chicos, eso fue divertido!- Opino Sakuma riéndose.

-Oh si, me divertí como nunca en mi vida.- Apoyo Genda riéndose.

-¡Me encantaría repetirlo otro día!- Hablo Fudou.

-Si… lastima que nos vetaron de por vida del parque.-Dijo Kidou, con la ultima parte a modo de regaño hacia Fudou. –La próxima vez que vayamos a un parque, me asegurare de que no haya hombres en botargas de Dora la exploradora para que Fudou no los pueda golpear…

-Ni la defiendas, porque se lo merecía la muy perra… la próxima vez lo pensara dos veces antes de ignorarme monumentalmente cuando me pregunte donde esta el puto zorro…

-¡¿Pero tenías que golpear al pobre hombre?!

-No…

-¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Golpear al hombre!

-¿Qué no era a Dora la exploradora?

-¿Te creías que era la Dora real?

-¿No era así?

Kidou suspiro por decima vez en el día.

-Olvídalo...

-¿Olvidar que?

-Bien hecho…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

¡Baja ese banano Nunoneko, y no hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir! D:

Bien, después de una semana, varios reviews y una amenaza con un banano… aquí de nuevo Sakura Kaname.

Y bueno, tal y como había prometido, aquí el siguiente capi, el cual sé que estuvo un poco aburrido, pero es que a partir de este capitulo, la historia se pondrá un poco mas aburrida, porque estoy guardando la mejor parte para el final, el cual ya casi tengo escrito, así que… ¡No se desesperen! Lo mejor esta por llegar ;)

Oh, las acotaciones:

*= Creo que esta de mas decir que cuando escribí esta parte estaba pensando en "Digimon"

**= El Kamehame-ha… madre mía, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que significa esto, y que no es necesario explicarlo.

Y bien, ahora mi parte favorita…. ¡Los reviews!

**Angylopez:** Gracias por subir mi autoestima T^T ok no XD me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y que creas que la conversación de Kidou y Genda no fue estúpida, y lo del globo aerostático… creo que eso nadie se lo esperaba XD

**Acnara: **¡Creo que yo conozco al mismo policía!(?) Pero no creo que sea necesario porque mi tío también lo es . _. y no pienso entrar a la cárcel hasta terminar la historia completa… por mientras seré prófuga de la justicia(?) y lamento informarte que la materia tiene 5 estados: liquido, solido, gas, plasma, y el otro ya no me acuerdo muy bien ._. Es un nombre muy largo… y la foto de la fujoshi tratare de conseguirla(?)

**Fudou-123: ¡**Hola! Jo, tal y como dijo Acnara… los globos aerostáticos nunca falla… XD y lo de que si van a ser pareja o no… ya lo decidí pero va a ser sorpresa… (Música de suspenso) ¡Chan chan chaaaaan!

P.D: En mi otro fic, el de la concha, me has pedido una historia de Kidou y Fudou pero… nunca he escrito un lemon ._. ¿Te conformarías por mientras con una historia sin lemon? Es que nuca he ni siquiera leído uno, siempre que trato como que me dan nervios y mi cara se pone como roja y me da penita ._. Todavía no se porque pasa eso… ¡pero prometo que cuando lo supere, te escribiré uno!

**Nunoneko: **Gracias por tu amenaza, me alentó para escribir esto(?) Me alegra que te gusten tanto mis fics, de ustedes saco la inspiración para escribir, mientras mas reviews mas inspiración(?) ._. Creo yo… nunca fui buena en matemáticas XD yo también te envió todo mi amor de poder fujoshi(?)

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo, no tengo mas preguntas por falta de tiempo… pero a la siguiente si habrá, y doble ronda XD ¡nos vemos luego!

Que las nargles las acompañen, mis queridas padawans(?)

¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¡Primer día de clases!**

Se revolvió en su cama, la maldita luz que entraba por la ventana no lo dejaba seguir durmiendo.

-Eh Fudou… despierta Fudou…- Lo llamaban entre sueños, al parecer ni la maldita voz de su hermano le iba a permitir dormir.

-Cinco minutos mas…

-No, ya vamos llegando tarde al instituto, apúrate, báñate y cámbiate.

-Mmh…

-¡Eh mira! ¡Es un pingüino comiendo una banana!

-¡Eh…!- El ojiverde se despertó de golpe. -¡¿Dónde?!... ¡Mentiroso, no hay nada!- Se volvió a acostar.

-Prometo obligar a Sakuma a vestirse de pingüino mientras se come una banana si te levantas ya...

-¿Sabes? Eso no ayuda nada, solo lo empeora…

-De ser así, si no te levantas en este momento llamare a Sakuma a vestirse de pingüino mientras te hace un baile muy sexy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el del mohicano ya estaba listo.

-¿No que no?- Burlo el de capa.

-Callate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un par de hermanos se encontraba corriendo velozmente hacia su escuela, pues al parecer iban llegando tarde.

-¡Te dije que no pararas a comer un taco!

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que pedir perdón!

-¡No has pedido perdón ni siquiera una vez!

-¡No creí que fuera necesario!

Kidou solo ignoro a su hermano, definitivamente algún día le causaría una crisis nerviosa.

-Espera un momento… Kidou ¿Por qué corremos si tienes una limosina y un chofer a tu merced cuando tú quieras?

Ambos pararon en seco, y Kidou golpeo su frete con la palma de su mano.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías recordado antes?

-Por que…- Akio dudo. -… no tengo idea.

Yuuto cayó de espaldas.

-Menudo idiota…- Susurro para si mismo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero. -¿Hola?... Si, el mismo… Estamos de la parada de autobuses…

-Dile que le mando saludos…- Le susurro en broma el ojiverde. –Anda, díselos…

-Deja de estorbar…- Se quejo el estratega. -… ¿Qué?... Ah no, perdón, no era para usted, era para el idiota de mi hermano…

-¡Eh, escuche eso!

-Ese era el punto… Ah no, eso tampoco era para usted… ¿En cinco minutos?... Esta bien…Bye…- Y colgó el teléfono.

-¿En cuanto tiempo vendrán?

-En cinco minutos…

En ese momento el celular del mohicano sonó.

-¿Bueno?... ¿Mami?...- Kidou hizo una cara de burla cuando escucho eso. -… Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes… yo también te quiero…- Colgó el aparato.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunto el estratega con una sonrisa burlona.

-Angelina Jolie,* pero le encanta que le diga mami, es que la pone cachonda…

Yuuto sonrio.

-No tienes remedio…

-Bien dicen que lo que no esta roto no necesita remedio…

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres sexy e inteligente?

-No…- Fudou dibujo una sonrisa picara.

-Bien por mí. –Que automáticamente fue remplazada por una de victoria, pero de Kidou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegaron corriendo y abrieron la puerta de golpe en cuanto llegaron.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza!- Grito Kidou apenas entro.

-¡Yo no, pero si a Kidou le dejan entrar, entonces a mi también!- Grito seguidamente el del mohicano.

Pero había algo que no se esperaban… el salón estaba semi-vacío.

-Buenos días- Saludo Sakuma mientras reía.

-¿Se le hizo tarde para llegar temprano?- Burlo Genda.

Ambos se quedaron callados procesando la información, hasta que Kidou razono.

-Fudou…

-¿Si?

-¿Tu programaste el despertador verdad?

-Eh… ¿Si?- Dudo Fudou rezando a los cielos que haya dado la respuesta correcta.

-¿A que hora si se puede saber?

-¿Cinco A.M?

-¿Por qué a esa hora?- Kidou estaba perdiendo toda su paciencia.

-Porque me dijiste que el entrenamiento del club era a las seis…

-…

-…

-¡TREMENDO IDIOTA! ¡DIJE A LAS SEIS, PERO A LAS SEIS DE LA TARDE, NO DE LA MAÑANA!

-En mi defensa… digo que de todos modos pienso llegar tarde al entrenamiento de hoy en la tarde.

-¡Idiota!

Sakuma y Genda tan solo reían ante tal escena.

-Juro que algún día me causaras una crisis nerviosa…- Se quejo el de rastas. –Oigan, Sakuma y Genda, si es tan temprano ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo tengo la costumbre de llegar temprano.- Se excuso Genda.

-Yo me confundí a la hora de programar mi reloj y lo programe antes- Sakuma rio nerviosamente mientras que los otros tres caían de espaldas.

-Jo, de saber que esto pasaría hubiera dormido más… Kidou ¿Ahora vez que yo siempre tengo la razón?

Ante esta pregunta un aura maligna se dibujo alrededor de Kidou.

-¡Si todo esto es TU culpa! ¡Yo soy el que debería decir eso!

-Bueno ya, no es para tanto, ya pareces vieja en menopausia.

Por el bien de su salud, Kidou ignoro olímpicamente a Fudou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La clase ya había dado comienzo desde hace unas cuantas horas, y los alumnos ya estaban siendo torturados por una aburrida clase de historia, todos los alumnos normales estaban durmiendo o dibujando en su cuaderno sin que el maestro se diera cuenta, pero claro… Fudou no cabe en el contexto "Normal"

-Eh… Kidou…- El nombrado lo ignoro, pues sabía que él siempre le traía problemas. –Psst… Kidou…

Volvió a hacer caso omiso, por lo que el de cresta comenzó a hacer bolitas de papel para lanzárselas.

-¡Auch!- Grito el estratega en un susurro (?)

-Eh Kidou…

-Fudou ¿Qué quieres? Estoy tratando de poner atención…

-Eh… ¿Nos vamos a casa juntos?...

-¡Idiota! ¡Somos hermanos, por ende diario tenernos que irnos juntos! ¡Quiera o no estoy atado a ti!

-Oh… ¿Eso es un si?

-Fudou, no me hagas perder la paciencia…

-¿Entonces es un no?

Kidou dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pupitre, haciendo que su frente choque con su cuaderno.

-Eh… Kidou… Psst… Kidou…- Volvió a llamar.

-Callate…- Susurro apunto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Eh?

-Que te calles…- Alzo un poco la voz, producto de su cólera.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que te calles!

-No te escucho, más alto…

-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UN JODIDA VEZ!- Se tapo la boca apenas grito eso.

Todo el salón estaba callado y dirigiendo su atención hacia él.

-Señor Kidou, ¿Algún problema con mi clase?- Interrogo el maestro.

-Y-Yo… ¡Todo fue culpa de Fudou!

-Señor Fudou… ¿Algo que decir?

Fudou se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Cómo cree usted, señor? Fíjese que yo admiro mucho su clase, esta materia es un de mis favoritas, y usted, un ídolo a seguir, pues es un maestro admirable que…

*RIIING*

Sonó timbre del receso, interrumpiendo a Fudou, este cambio su cara de niño bueno a una de fastidio.

-… Y es un pinche viejo amargado, y su clase es una mierda, y me cae mal tanto usted como ella.- Termino de decir.

-Señor Akio… ¿Sabe usted que hoy es el primer día de clases y que mañana nos volveremos a ver no es así?

Fudou palideció y regreso a su asiento.

-Bueno, regresando en lo que estaba, la próxima semana será el examen mas importante de todo el año.

-¡BUUUUUU!- Se escucho el abucheo de un alumno al fondo.

-Por lo tanto ese día no habrá clases…

-¡YAHOOOO!- Se escucho un festejo de parte del mismo alumno.

-Pero tendrán que estudiar en sus casas

-¡BUUUUUU!

-Y si lo logran pasar no tendrán que ir a cursos de verano.

-¡YAHOOOO!

El maestro bufo arto.

-Señor Fudou… ¿Podría dejar de festejar o abuchear todo lo que digo?

-¡BUUUUUUU!

El maestro se sobo la sien como muestra de haber perdido la paciencia.

-Solo salgan al receso, por favor…

-¡YAHOOO!- Y se paro y salió del salón como de rayo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hey Kidou, ¿me pasas la mayonesa?

-Fudou, por ultima vez el almuerzo ya termino, esta es la clase de carpintería y no hay mayonesa por ningún lado.- Contesto el de rastas apunto de perder la paciencia.

-Eh, si no me querías pasar la mayonesa solo tenías que decirlo…

-¡Que no hay mayonesa por ningún lado! ¡Joder esta es la clase de carpintería!

-Oh... entonces… ¿Me pasas la cátsup?

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- Kidou se dejo caer rendido sobre su mesa de trabajo.

-Eh, Kidou…- Lo llamo Genda entre risitas

-¿Qué sucede?- Todavía con la cabeza en la mesa.

-Nada importante, solo que había pegamento industrial derramado en esa mesa.

Fudou estalla en carcajadas.

-Oh mierda…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un par de hermanastros se regresaban a su casa después de su primer día de clases, uno con un mohicano que iba riéndose, y el otro de rastas que iba gruñendo.

-Oh, Kidou-kun, el primer día de clases no estuvo tan mal…

-Fudou eres un idiota…

-¡Pero no te desquites conmigo, si no fue mi culpa!

-¡Por supuesto que fue tu culpa!

-De todos modos, velo por el lado bueno… al menos conservas la MITAD de admiradoras que tenías el año pasado.- Burlo Akio resaltando esas palabras.

El primer estratega dirigió su mirada hacia el para fulminarlo con ella, dejando ver el lado derecho de su cabeza: totalmente rapado.

-Ay, Kidou-kun, se agradecido, al menos lograron despegar tu cabeza de aquella mesa…

-Callate, idiota…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**¡Epilogo! **(Dedicado a Nunoneko)

-Oye Fudou…

-¿Qué sucede Genda?

-¿Has visto a Sakuma?

-Eh… no…

-¿Y sabes a donde fue?

-No lo se, dijo algo así de ir a la Antlanbida…

-¿Antlanbida? ¿Qué es eso?

El de cresta se alzó de hombros.

-No tengo idea…

-¿Y esta solo?

-Dijo que iría acompañado de un gato… (**N/A: **Neko significa gato)

-¿Un gato?

-Seep…

-¿Entonces me estas diciendo que Sakuma se fue con un gato a un extraño lugar llamado "Antlanbida"?

-Seep…

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que quería un pingüino…

(En ese momento, en la Atlántida)

-¡Hemos llegado!- Grito un emocionado chico con un parche en el ojo.

-¡Al fin!- Hablo ahora una chica.

-¡¿Donde están los pingüinos?!

-Eh… no se… ¡Mira, creo que ahí hay uno!

-¡Son dos!

-¿Y a que estamos esperando? ¡Atrapemos uno ya!

Y ambos comenzaron a perseguirlos, hasta que Sakuma atrapo uno.

-¡Tengo uno!

-¡Que bien! ¿Y hace magia?

-No lo se… a ver… ¡Deseo tener unos pingüinos marínela!

Y de la nada, el dichoso dulce cayó del cielo.

-¡Mira, si hace magia!

-¡Es verdad!

-Oh, desearía que Fudou estuviera aquí para ver esto…

Y en ese momento, Fudou apareció semi-desnudo comiendo una banana en medio de la Atlántida.

-¡Woa! ¿Cómo…?- Miro la banana por unos segundos. -¡La banana es mágica!

-¡Fudou! ¡Viniste!... Oye… ¿Por qué comías una banana semi-desnudo?- Pregunto curioso el pelilargo.

-¿Eh?- Miro para abajo y se dio cuenta. -¡Banana pervertida!- Grito tirando la fruta hacia otro lado, mientras unas gotitas al estilo anime bajaban de la cabeza de Sakuma y de la chica.

-Bueno… eso fue…

-Raro…- Completo la muchacha.

-¡Nah!- Los tres se alzaron de hombros restándole importancia.

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo regresamos?

-Pues… Etto… ¿Caminando?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llevaban tres horas caminando sin parar, hasta que a Fudou se le prendió el foco.

-Oye, Sakuma… ¿Dices que tu pingüino es mágico?

-Si…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no solo deseamos estar en casa de una vez?

La única chica golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

¡Anda! ¡Quince Reviews! *Baila improvisadamente sobre su cama*

He aquí en capitulo seis, y eh… ya nada mas que decir, el capitulo lo quería subir el viernes, pero mi medre me llevo arrastrando (Literalmente) a comprar ropa a la ciudad (Porque yo soy india de pueblo XD) para que me pusiera el día del grito de independencia (Un festejo mexicano) lo cual fue raro porque luego ni siquiera salimos al centro (._.) y después hoy que desfile me hizo un peinado súper raro con dos trencitas y un montón de cintas color verde, blanco y rojo, y luego todos se me quedaron viendo con cara de ó.ó y mis amigas se empezaron a burlar y me tomaron un chingo de fotos (Que buenas amigas tengo…) y uno de mis amigos cuando me vio dijo: "¡Anda! ¡La india maría!"

Seee… el peor desfile de mi vida. ._.

Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, tengo un anuncio importante: Dentro de dos semanas, inician mis exámenes, y no se si podre actualizar la próxima semana, pues estaré estudiando, de todos modos si no actualizo, a la próxima actualizare doble.

Y bien… ¡A contestar reviews!

**Fudou-123:** ¡Hola! Jo, te deje en suspenso… ese era el chiste xD ok no… ._.

Lo del one-shot ya lo tengo casi listo, tengo la idea, ahora solo falta escribirla, estará subido como dentro de una semana, o máximo dos, pero no mucho tiempo asi que… ¡Espera y se paciente! XD n.n

**Angylopez: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic, la verdad creo que cada vez voy mejorando mas… según yo(?) ._. Y por lo del lemon, me paso lo mismo que a ti, solo que con uno de sakura card captors, y ese si que era un lemon fuerte… después de eso, no leí fics por una larga temporada, hasta que se me paso y volví a leer, solo que ahora con mucho mas cuidado.

**Acnara: **¡Ohiyo! A mi también me cae mal dora, es que la chica tiene severos problemas de vista, y aún asi, tiene ocho años y mas libertad que yo (._.) lo de los calzoncillos… Fudou los compro en mercado libre(?) pero compro todos los que habían, asi que ya no quedan ._. Pero si quieres, luego subo una foto de ellos XD

**Nunoneko: **¿Ya te diste cuenta que esta vez el epilogo fue dedicado a ti? Bueno… si no te habidas dado cuentas, estas mas ciega que dora la exploradora XD, y de todos modos, al fin y al cabo, Sakuma si consiguió su pingüino mágico xD. Yo también tenía una cuenta en un foro de anime, pero se me olvido… y ya no volví a entrar xD y ¿Crearas una cuenta solo para stalkearme? Vaya, no se si sentirme alagada o espantada (._.) de todos modos gracias, yo también te quiero(?) n.n

Y con los reviews contestado y todos felices… ¡Las preguntas!

-¿Cómo les ira en el súper examen que dijo el maestro?

-¿Le volverá a crecer el cabello a Kidou?

-¿Sakuma conservara su pingüino mágico?

-¿Algún día madre dejara de ser tan rara? (Aunque asi la quiero n.n)

-¿Piensan que yo soy igual de rara que ella?

-¿Qué habrá pasado con nuestros queridos gemelos Fubukis?

-¿Creen que soy sexy?

-¿Por qué la escritora hace preguntas tan raras?

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

"-¡¿Pero que no había muerto?!

Genda y Kidou miraron a Akio con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!

-Fudou… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Arrolle al anciano con una motocicleta… ¿Contento?

Kidou se sobo su sien con la punta de su dedo índice, mientras que Genda soltó una risita nerviosa."

En el próximo capitulo: **Capitulo 7: ¡El mayor examen del año!**

¡Bye Bye! ¿Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh dios mio… lo volví a olvidar XD a este paso acabare siendo prófuga de la justicia(?) Acnara… ¿Te acuerdas del tipo que conoce al tipo ese que vendía chicles y de la chica que se lo compro y el policía(?) creo que lo voy a necesitar ._. ¿Alguien tiene un espacio en su casa para irme de colada-indigente-prófuga de la justicia(?)? En lo que me escondo de la policía y de Level-5 XD**

**¡Disclaimer!: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… es de Level-5 -Malditos, es una conspiración(?)- T^T pero no se preocupen… algún día yo, Acnara, Fudou-123, Nunoneko y Angylopez dominaremos el mundo y haremos lo que queramos con ellos(?)**

**Capitulo 7: ¡El mayor examen del año!**

Se levanto perezosamente de su cama y se estiro.

Miro para ambos lados.

-¿Kidou?

-¡Estoy en la sala!

El de la cresta de dirigió hacia el lugar indicado.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Estudiando, ¿No es obvio?- Contesto con el libro a mano.

-Bah, estudiar…- Refunfuño.

-El examen es hoy ¿Lo sabias?

-Bah, el examen…

-Si repruebas este, tendras que sacar al menos ocho en lo que queda del curso escolar…

-Bah, curso escolar…

-¿Podrías dejar de refunfuñar por todo?

-Bah, refunfuñar…

Kidou lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Akio, ¿Ya te alistaste para la escuela?- La mama de Fudou entro a la habitación.

-Bah, escuela…

-¿Qué dijiste, cariño?- Pregunto con un aura oscura oscura y una sonrisa macabra.

-Que me alisto en este mismo momento mami linda y querida de mi alma…- Se paro y salió de la habitación corriendo.

-Esa nunca falla.- Sonrio victoriosa.

-Señora Fudou, ¿Ya cocino el desayuno?- Pregunto el menor.

-Bah, cocinar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mierda, Mierda" Era lo único que pensaba en ese momento Akio Fudou.

De verdad, él había cometido bastantes pendejadas y estupideces en sus quince años de vida, pero no haber estudiado para este examen rompía su propio record.

Haber, Fudou, este examen no puede ser tan difícil como parece, lee con cuidado la pregunta y la contestas.

-Haber, pregunta numero uno: ¿Quién invento la primera computadora?- Lo pensó por unos instantes. –Respuesta: Harry Potter*.

"Muy bien hecho" Se felicito felizmente, satisfecho de su trabajo.

-Pregunta numero dos: ¿Quién es conocido como el mayor héroe de Japón?... Son Goku… Pregunta tres: Menciona un tipo de adicción…- El semi-calvo dio una vuelta con la vista por el salón, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Primero miro a Genda: Estaba viendo a Sakuma. Típico de él, nada fuera de la común.

Después a Kidou: Presentando el examen con toda la calma y madurez del mundo… "Tsk, maldito anormal…" pensó Fudou.

Y por ultimo a Sakuma: Estaba haciendo dibujos de Chibi-Kidous y Chibi-Sakumas rodeados de pingüinos en su cuaderno.

Por fin encontró su respuesta:

-Amor…- Escribió seguro de si mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"¡RIIIIIING!"

Sonó el timbre de salida.

-Lápices abajo, el examen ha terminado.- Todos obedecieron al profesor y entregaron sus exámenes.

-Hey Fudou… ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunto alegremente Sakuma.

Fudou hizo una mueca.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que quise prender fuegos artificiales, que resultaron siendo dinamita, y acabe ardiendo en llamas?

-Eh… ¿Si?

-Pues comparado con la sensación de este examen, esa vez sentía que estaba en el cielo bailando con pingüinos de colores.

-¿Tan mal?

-Ni te lo imaginas…

Ambos salieron del salón, luego Genda y Kidou se les unieron.

-Oye, Fudou…- Llamo Genda.

-Atrévete a preguntarme como me fue en el examen y te juro que te golpeare tanto que hasta les dolerá a los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos…- Interrumpio amenazadoramente el mohicano.

-Mejor me calló…- Obedeció con algo de miedo.

En ese momento, el altavoz de la escuela sonó.

-"ESTUDIANTES DE LA ESCUELA, NECESITO SU ATENCION POR FAVOR…"

-Veinte Yens a que la llamada es para Fudou…- Aposto el del parche.

-No tengo tanto dinero… - Genda no estaba seguro de hacer la apuesta.

-Entonces hare lo que quieras, y si yo gano, tu harás lo que yo quiera.

-Mmm…- Lo pensó por un momento. -¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Claro, palabra de pingüino…- Juro el pelilargo mientras los demás lo veían con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-Hecho…- Cerró el trato el portero.

-…"NECESITO QUE EL ALUMNO YUUTO KIDOU SE REPORTE EN MI OFICINA"- Termino el aviso dejando a un victorioso Genda, a un preocupado Sakuma y a un asustado Kidou.

-P-Pero…- La impresión no cabía en Sakuma.

-Ja, gane…- Sonrio el castaño.

-¿Para que me necesitaran en la dirección?- Se extraño el de rastas.

Por instinto, todos miraron a Fudou.

-Juro por mama pingüina que esta vez no he hecho nada…

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Un alegre chico con un extraño peinado iba con calma por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¡A LA CHINGADA, QUITENSE DEL CAMINO QUE LOS VOY A HACER MIERDA!- Claro, que se nos olvido especificar que el chico iba en una mini-moto, destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡SEÑOR FUDOU, PARA ESE ARTEFACTO EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!- El maestro de matemáticas salió al rescate tratando de detenerlo.

-¡NO LO HARE, AHORA QUITESE DEL CAMINO ANTES DE QUE LO DEJE MAS JODIDO DE LO QUE YA ESTA!

-¡FUDOU, PARA ESTA COSA!- Así como también se nos olvido especificar que Sakuma iba sentado detrás de él sentado en el asiento de acompañante, siendo vilmente ignorado por el mohicano.

El profesor se paro en medio del camino para obligarlo a frenar.

-¡MADRE MIA, VAMOS A MORIR!- Sakuma había perdido toda la esperanza, solo le quedaba algo por hacer. –Sé que no soy un hombre de plegarias… pero si de veras existen… ¡Sálvenme, pingüinos de Madagascar!

-¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡QUITESE DEL CAMINO!- Advirtió el semi-calvo.

-¡VOY A CONTAR HASTA CINCO, Y SI NO FRENA ESA MOTO, TENDRA TRES SEMANAS DE CATIGO!

El profesor comenzó a contar.

-¡UNO!

Sakuma se aferro fuertemente a Fudou.

-¡DOS!

Fudou acelero la velocidad.

-¡TRES!

El antes mencionado ahora sonrio psicopatamente.

-¡CUATRO!

El profesor sudo frio.

-¡Y…!

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar cinco… Fudou lo arrollo con la moto.

-¡Santos pingüinos! ¡Lo hemos arrollado!- Advirtió Sakuma.

Fudou freno en seco.

-¿Lo matamos?

Antes de que Sakuma contestara, el profesor comenzó a levantarse.

-Creo que no…

-¡Mierda, este tipo es difícil!- Y como cualquier psicópata lo haría, Akio puso en reversa la moto para asi arrollarlo una, y otra, y otra vez.

-¡¿Pero por qué carajos hiciste eso?!

Fudou se alzó de hombros, y como buen loco que es, contesto:

-Testigo ocular.

-Oh bueno…- Sakuma también se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente.

_**FIN FLASH-BACK**_

-¿Seguro?- Volvió a insistir el de rastas.

Fudou y Sakuma cruzaron miradas de complicidad.

-Completamente.- Contestaron al unísono.

-Entonces… ¿Qué será?

-¡Señor Akio!- Sakuma y Fudou reconocieron la voz al instante.

-Oh, no…el profe de mate…

-¡Pero que no había muerto!

Genda y Kidou miraron a Akio con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!

-Fudou… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Arrolle al anciano con una motocicleta… ¿Contento?

Kidou se sobo su sien con la punta de su dedo índice, mientras que Genda soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¡Señor Akio, no huya, venga en este momento!

-Oh diablos…- Sin otra opción, el del mohicano obedeció a duras penas. -¿Me llamaba señor?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Para que?

El mayor suspiro.

-Sabes perfectamente que tienes un castigo pendiente.

Ahora Fudou fue quien suspiro.

-No se ande con rodeos y deme la tortura lo antes posible.

-Tres semanas.

-Joooo…- Se quejo.

-En la sala de castigos.

-Joooo…- Y se quejo mas.

-Y una cita con el director.

-Joooo…

-Comienzas mañana, después de clases en la dirección, por hoy puedes irte, el director esta ocupado y no te podrá atender.

-¡Al fin!- Y dicho esto, el del mohicano se retiro.

-¡No causes mas problemas!- Le advirtió el adulto.

-¡Y usted no pida imposibles!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaba nervioso.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaban y no era para para premiarlo por su buena conducta o sus calificaciones casi perfectas.

Era la primera vez que lo llaman a la oficina del director de esa forma tan misteriosa.

Llego y se paro exactamente frente a la puerta.

Dudo unos momentos y la toco.

"TOCK-TOCK"

Se escucho un "Adelante" proveniente de adentro.

Giro el pomo de la puerta con cierto miedo, y solo se prometió algo a si mismo: "Si esto es por Fudou, lo matare…"

-Buenos días…- Saludo con miedo mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenos días.- Devolvió el saludo el director. –Toma asiento.

El de rastas obedeció.

-Etto…- Llamo con cierto miedo en su voz. –Señor director, ¿Se podría saber para que me llamo?

-Bueno, Kidou-san…

-¿Estoy en problemas?

El mayor soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo crees? Tú eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes.

-Entonces… ¿Es por Fudou?

-No, esta vez no… aunque, mañana tiene una cita conmigo.

-¿Es por lo de la motocicleta?

El director asiente con la cabeza.

-¿En verdad arrollo al maestro?

-Me temo que si…

-¿Pero por qué lo hizo?

-Nadie lo sabe… todos los maestros temimos preguntar, preferimos ahorrarnos el trauma.

A Kidou le salió una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca.

-Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de psicópatas…

-Oh cierto, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo…

-¿Con que?

-Un nuevo estudiante, quiero que le enseñes la escuela…

-¿Por qué yo?

-Ella te pidió a ti.

-¿Ella? ¿Entonces es una chica?

El mayor volvió a asentir.

-Tan listo como siempre, mi alumno estrella.

Kidou sonrio.

El director se paro y abrió la puerta.

-Pase, señorita.

Kidou se quedo de piedra al ver quien era.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La recién llegada sonríe.

-No me digas que no te alegra verme… onee-chan…- Soltó canturreando la ultima parte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo inazuma!

Se lo que deberían estar pensando… "Deberías estudiar para tu examen, es el lunes" pero… naaaah!

Y la verdad es que me han dejado varios proyectos finales, y estuve apunto de estudiar en vez de escribir esto, pero es que pensé que era mejor tomarme un descanso, estuve demasiada estresada toda la semana, y la única manera de des-estresarme es escribiendo y leyendo Yaoi –Alabado sea(?)- y por si fuera poco… ha pasado lo que nunca creí que pasaría… yo creía que antes que eso era una basura para colegiadas adolecentes con las hormonas alborotadas –Irónicamente, yo ya voy a prepa- me pase semanas y semanas negándome internamente, y juro que varias veces estuve apunto de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared hasta que sangren mis oídos y mis intestinos se escurran sádicamente por ellos(?) pero hace poco, leí un fic que me abrió los ojos… y resulto que si, lo estaba, no importaba cuanto lo negara o cuantas veces tratara de ignorarlo, allí iba a seguir, jodiendo y jodiendo para el resto de toda mi miserable –Y fujoshi xD- existencia…

Pero… ¡Naaaaaaaaaaah! :Yaoming: xD decidí admitirlo pero ignorarlo a la vez(?) xD y heme aquí, escribiendo de nuevo y totalmente relajada.

Y como ya no quiero seguir mareándolas con tanto rollo… ¡A lo mio!

Primero que nada las aclaraciones:

*Harry Potter: Creo que todos aquí saben quien es, pero puse esto para aclarar que ese chiste fue basado en una historia real, resulta que una vez, al taller de cómputo –Por suerte, yo no estoy en el xD- les dejaron un examen, y esa pregunta venía, pero como todo el taller era una bola de desmadrozos que nunca pusieron ni una pizca de atención a la clase, nadie sabia que contestar, asi que tooooodo el grupo enterito se puso de acuerdo para poner la misma respuesta: Harry Potter XD XD XD y luego el profe casi se caga en los pantalones del coraje xDxDxD y cuando mi amiga me lo conto casi me orino de la risa XD

Y ahora… ¡A contestar reviews!

**Fudou-123: **¡Hola! He aquí la conti, espero que sea de tu agrado n.n

**Angylopez: **¡Ohiyo! XD Fudou es todo un caso, mi mejor amiga es igual de irritante que el, pero así la quiero(?) y debemos de admitir que Kidou tiene una paciencia admirable, cualquier otro en su lugar ya lo habría matado, descuartizado, violado(?) y enterrado tres metros bajo tierra, todo en ese mismo orden(?) XD

P.D: Cuidado con la leche… con la combinación de la comedia estúpida sin sentido puede ser nociva para la salud(?)

**Nunoneko: **¡Hi! Me alegra que te haya gustado el epilogó, lo hace para ti solita(?) gracias, yo también te amo(?) y creo que será feliz por lo de tu cuenta XDXDXDXD de todos modos me caes bien XD y por lo de Atsuya y Shirou… dile a tu amiga que tenga paciencia, es que eso no se va a revelar hasta el final de la historia, hay un momento que esta exactamente planeado para que se revele la verdad… pero no lo puedo decir porque si no no sería sorpresa XD

Las preguntas finales… ¡Chan chan chaaaaan! (Música de suspenso xD)

-¿Quién será la chica misteriosa?

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al par de gemelos Fubuki?

-¿Qué cosa le hará hacer Genda a Sakuma?

-¿Cómo le habrá ido a Fudou en su examen?

-¿Cómo me ira a MI en mi examen XD?

-¿Sigo siendo sexy?

-¿Por qué hago preguntas tan raras?

-¿Qué es lo que yo no quería admitir? (A que no adivinan xD)

-¿Cuánto mido, peso y cual es mi masa corporal?

-¿Por qué no puedo hacer preguntas normales?

-¿De verdad debo azotarme la cabeza una y otra vez con la pared hasta que sangren mis oídos y mis intestinos escurran de ellos sádicamente?

¡Bye Bye!

¡Que los nargles las acompañen, mis queridas padawans(?)!

¿Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Eh… ¿Hola?... ¡No me maten! Sé que este capitulo era de la semana pasada, pero estaba a mitad de examen (Si… son dos semanas **D:**) ¡Lo siento mucho mucho mucho! Espero que no me maten(?)

**¡Disclaimer!: **Inazuma eleven es de LEVEL-5, pero no hay problema… ya estamos planeando la revolución con bananas y yaoi(?)

**Capitulo 8: ¡CABOOM! Un regreso explosivo… ¡La mayor fujoshi, Haruna Otonashi regresa!**

-Pase, señorita.

Kidou se quedo de piedra al ver quien era.

-¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La recién llegada sonríe.

-No me digas que no te alegra verme… onee-chan…- Soltó canturreando la ultima parte.

-¡Haruna! Sabes perfectamente que no es eso, pero aun asi me interesa saber que hace mi hermanita menor aquí…

-Vengo a estudiar… ¿No es obvio?

-¿Por qué te saliste de Raimon?

-Te extrañaba…

Kidou sonríe tiernamente y la abraza.

-Bueno, de ser asi… Bienvenida a Teikoku.

La peliazul sonrio macabramente si que Kidou se diera cuenta.

De verdad que Kidou, Fudou, Genda y Sakuma no sabían lo que les esperaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Qué te dijo el viejo?- Pregunto Sakuma a la hora del almuerzo.

-Que si seguía comiendo chile en tan altas cantidades me iban a dar hemorroides.

Sakuma hizo cara de asco.

-¡No me refiero a ese viejo!

-¿A no?

-¡No! ¡Me refiero a profe de mate!

-¡Ah! Me dijo que estoy castigado tres semanas y que tengo cita mañana con el director.

-Y hablando de castigos…- Genda se unió a la conversación sentándose junto a Sakuma.

Este trago pesado.

-G-Genda

-Hola Sakuma…

-No tendras pensado darme un castigo… ¿Verdad?

-Lo lamento Sakuma, pero un trato es un trato…

-¡P-Pero eso ni siquiera fue un trato, fue una apuesta!

-Da igual, de todos modos gane y tendras que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-¿Y quien te asegura que lo hare?

-Palabra de pingüino…- Imito Genda a Sakuma cuando dijo eso.

-Diablos, no puedo romper mi palabra.

-Pero ¡Hombre, ni si quiera eres un pingüino!- Hablo el de cresta.

-¡Por supuesto que si lo soy!- Contesto mientras sacaba de su cartera una especie de credencial con un dibujo de un pingüino con parche. -¿Ves? Soy un pingüino oficial

-¿Dan credenciales para eso?- Cuestiono el mohicano.

-¡Claro!

Genda tomo la credencial.

-¿De donde la sacaste?- Pregunto el portero.

-De una caja de cereal- Contesto orgullosamente mientras que Fudou y Genda caían al suelo estilo anime.

En ese momento llego Kidou.

-Hola chicos…- Saludo.

-¿Que te dijeron?- Cuestiono el del parche.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo ahora la peliazul saliendo detrás de su hermano.

-¡Haruna!- Se impresionaron. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Denle la bienvenida a la nueva estudiante de Teikoku.- Contesto Kidou sonriente.

-¿Estudiaras aquí?

La de lentes asintió.

-¿Por qué te saliste de Raimon?

-Extrañaba a mi onee-chan- Sonrio mientras abrazaba a Yuuto cariñosamente.

-Eh, ya veo que me has cambiado…- Hablo Fudou "Indignado"

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono la reportera.

-A que Yuuto es mi onee-chan~…- Contesto canturreando Fudou, antes de que Kidou le tapara la boca.

Silencio.

Todos estaban esperando la reacción de la peliazul.

-Eso significa…- Balbuceo Otonashi.

Kidou supo lo que estaba apunto de decir su hermanita.

-No lo digas…- Advirtió suplicando.

-¿Qué no diga que?- Cuestiono el del parche.

-Dios mio, Haruna, solo no lo digas porque…

-¡INCESTO!- Grito emocionada la muchacha ignorando completamente a su hermano. (**N/A: **Incesto: Amor entre dos hermanos, pero no del fraternal, si no que del amor del de estilo pareja de novios)

-Madre mía…- Se lamento el hermano mayor.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡ES TAN KAWAII!

-No entiendo que le ves de lindo…- Opino Sakuma.

-¿No es obvio? ¡Su amor es un amor imposible, no solo entre dos hombres, si no que también hermanos! ¡Como en un yaoi!

-¿Yaoi?- Cuestiono el mohicano.

-Yaoi: animes para chicas con tema de amor entre dos chicos, suelen ser muy románticos, como Junjou Romantica…- Contesto Sakuma, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

El peliplata se alzó de hombros.

-¿Internet?- Se excuso, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza de parte de sus amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ahí estaba el gran Fudou Akio, sentado en la oficina del director esperando a que este llegara.

-No se porque me citan tan temprano, si luego el no viene…- Se quejaba. –Supongo que no se molestara si le hecho una miradita a su oficina…

Dicho esto se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a curiosear, hasta toparse con la computadora de él.

Obviamente, al chico le pico la curiosidad y comenzó a checar que tenia.

-Eh, el viejo tiene abierto su chat…- Abrió la ventanita de su plática, decía lo siguiente:

"Chica Sexy 123": Hola guapo ;)

"Banana69": Hola nena…

"Chica Sexy": ¿Quieres jugar un poco papacito?

"Banana69": Por supuesto, pero que conste que yo juego rudo…

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del estratega secundario. Hace algunos minutos él estaba teniendo el mismo chat con la misma "Chica Sexy 123", y su nombre de usuario de él era "Banana69"

En ese momento pensó lo peor.

Subió la mirada hacia el nombre de usuario en la parte superior.

Palideció al ver que decía: "Chica Sexy 123, sesión abierta"

Madre mía…

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Pego tremendo grito al cielo.

Después de todo, estaba en su derecho.

No todos los días tienes sexo virtual con tu director.

-¿Y porque carajos se hace pasar por mujer?- Fue la primera pregunta que invadió su mente, para después tener otro escalofrío.

Sacudió su cabeza espantado todas las posibles repuestas a esa pregunta, por ahora no quería un trauma cerebral.

Cerró la ventana con los ojos cerrados, un vistazo más y su vida no volvería a ser como era antes.

Tenía otra página abierta, era la de la escuela.

El mohicano quiso entrar, pero le pedía contraseña.

-Diablos, el viejo le tiene puesto contraseña… a ver, piensa en una…

Y se puso a pensar, y pensar, hasta que se le ocurrió la idea más estúpida que se le podría ocurrir a cualquiera.

"Me-ponen-los-de-rastas" Tecleo, para su sorpresa, la contraseña era correcta.

-Vaya, pero si yo lo había hecho de juego…- Sonrio divertido. –Pobre de Kidou…

Fudou sonrió malvadamente.

-"Calificaciones"- Leyó en voz alta el botón antes de dar clic ahí. –Salón: 103, Alumno: Akio Fudou, Calificación… -5 de 100 puntos posibles.

Fudou se quedo pasmado.

¿Menos cinco?...

¿Menos cinco?...

-¡Anda! ¡Mi mayor record!- Grito totalmente orgulloso, aunque luego todo su orgullo se desvaneció cuando otra idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-"Mi madre va a matarme…"- Pensó con miedo.

Y en ese momento, una fantástica solución se le vino a la cabeza: Si cambiaba su calificación por la de otro compañero del mismo salón que haya tenido un mejor promedio que el, su calificación subiría, no tendría que repetir el curso, su madre no cometería homicidio y todos felices… excepto el pobre chaval que reprobara, claro esta.

Comenzó a leer todas las calificaciones.

-Cincuenta y cinco puntos, treinta y tres puntos, ochenta y cuatro puntos, setenta y siete puntos… ¡Anda! ¡Esta tipo tuvo noventa y cuatro puntos!- Grito emocionado, había encontrado a su victima.

Con unos cuantos clics, en unos segundos Fudou Akio tenía un casi perfecto noventa y cuatro puntos en su examen.

-Ya chingue…- Sonrio victorioso mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla.

En ese mismo momento entro el director.

-Buenos días, señor Fudou…

-Buenos días "Chica Sexy 123"

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruna se encerró en su habitación y saco su computadora, comenzó a teclear algo.

"Historia: Irony"

"Personajes: Un par de hermanastros, totalmente opuestos; y dos amigos de la infancia, uno perdidamente enamorado del otro que ni siquiera se da cuenta"

"Resumen: La vida es irónica… ¿No lo crees? Entonces no tienes Fudou como hermanastro."

"Autora: Otonashi Haruna, la princesa de yaoi"

Irónicamente, en ese mismo momento, a Genda, Sakuma, Fudou y Kidou les recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo… definitivamente, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de sakura-chan 3:**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Aquí Sakura Kaname y eh… ya no sé que decir ._. mis exámenes acaban de terminar

Estaba tranquilamente (ewe :Mentira: estaba tan alocada como siempre xD) leyendo mis reviews y me di cuenta de algo… ¡Ya llegamos a los veinte! Muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado y también a las que lo leen, de verdad que cuando yo cree esta historia sin sentido me imaginada que no llegaría ni siquiera a las diez reviews, pero gracias a ustedes lo ha hasta rebasado! De verdad las amo chicas, T^T ustedes (y el helado xD) son mi inspiración(?) xD

Vaya, que si han adivinado quien es la chica misteriosa, me sorprenden sus grandiosas habilidades para arruinar las sorpresas ¬¬ xD

Etto… ya que han arruinado la sorpresa, déjenme decirles que… ¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que habría una pareja hetero?

Bueno, parte de esa pareja es nadie mas ni nadie menos que Haruna Otonashi, ahora la sorpresa es… ¿Quién será el otro?... (Música de suspenso) ¡Chan chan chaaaaan! ¡Misterio! xD

Todavia faltan salir como dos o tres personajes más claves para la historia, obviamente, uno de ellos será la pareja de Haruna xD

Por falta de tiempo, me temo que hoy no contestare reviews, pero prometo hacerlo a la proxima ;D

** Fudou-123, ****Angylopez, ****Tobiteru-san, ****Nunoneko y ****Acnara por comentar... las quiero!**

Etto… ahora las preguntas :D

-¿Qué hace Haruna escribiendo esta misma historia? (Plagiándome ¬¬ xD)

-¿Qué tendrá planeado para los chicos?

-¿Qué le hará hacer Genda a Sakuma?

-¿De quien serán las calificaciones que cambio Fudou?

-¿Fudou tendrá otra sesión de chat caliente con su director?

-Tal y como le dijo el viejo… ¿A Fudou le saldrán hemorroides por comer tanto chile?

-¿Por qué Sakuma sabía lo que era el yaoi?

-¿Algún día dominare el mundo?

-¿Legare a los veinte reviews?

-¿Cuándo terminara esta loca historia sin sentido alguno xD?

¡Bye Bye!

¡Que los nargles y el poder fujoshi las acompañen, mis queridas padawans(?)!

¿Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

**INAZUMA CHANEL:**

(Suena música de apertura)

Ta ra tararararan raaaaaaaaaan~

**Sakura: **¡Inazuma Chanel! ¡Ohiyo inazuma!

**Kidou:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pasaste un mes sin actualizar y lo único que se te ocurre decir es "Ohiyo Inazuma?!

**Sakura:** (Fingiendo demencia) ¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?!

**Kidou:** ¬¬

**Sakura:** (Con voz fantasmagórica) No ha pasado ningún meeeeeees~… todo ha sido una iluciooooooooooooon~ creada por su subconsciente al ver tanto yaoi(?)

**Fudou:** ¡Anda! ¡Una ilusión! ¡Dios mío, todo lo que he vivido este mes ha sido un engaño!

**Kidou:** ¬¬u Fudou… esta mintiendo.

**Sakuma:** Quiero un pingüino~…

**Todos:** ._.

**Sakura:** Bueno… ahí va el capitulo, explicaciones mas abajo… solo pido que no me maten ._.

**Fudou:** Mátenla, mátenla, yo quiero ver sangre~

**Sakura:** ¬¬u Callate, Fudou… Solo lean el bendito capitulo…

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no es de mi… ¿Qué seguía? Va, de igual, solo lean el capitulo ._.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tranquilidad.

Era todo lo que quería Shuuya Goenji, y al parecer lo tendría, pues su hermanita, Yukka, pasaría lo que resta del verano y unas cuantas semanas más en casa de sus tios, en Hong-Kong. Y no era que la considerara un estorbo, todo lo contrario, amaba jugar con ella, pero todos de vez en cuando necesitamos un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Pero lo que no se imaginaba era que todos sus planes serian arruinados, y ¡Que manera de ser arruinados! Pues de eso se encargaría su pequeña… pesadilla.

Ya eran por ahí de las once de la noche, cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Que flojera…- Murmuro para si mismo el pelicrema, no tenia planeado ir a abrir la puerta, pero el "visitante" no paraba de tocar. -¿Quién carajos toca la puerta a estas horas?

El ritmo con el que golpeaban la puerta fue en aumento, cada vez tocaban con más rapidez y fuerza, como si el que la tocara nada más tuviera ganas de joder.

-¡Y un carajo! ¡¿No ven que hay un jodido timbre?!- Gran error. Ahora tocaban la puerta y el timbre con el doble de desesperación. -¡Ya voy! ¡Como les encanta joder a las personas!

Se levanto perezosamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto antes de abrir.

-La vieja Inés.- Definitivamente, golpearía al responsable de la "bromita"

Abrió la puerta de golpe con la clara intención de hacerlo, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando…

-¡TU!- Grito al darse cuenta de quien era, y de la pesadilla que lo esperaba.

**¡Capitulo extra!: ¡No hay manera alguna de que Atsuya Fubuki se quede a vivir en mi casa!**

-¡TU!- Grito al darse cuenta de quien era, y de la pesadilla que lo esperaba.

-Tampoco a mi me alegra la noche verte la cara, baka.- Saludo a su única manera un pelirosa.

-¡¿Q-Que haces aquí?!

-Joderte la vida y existencia en este irónico lugar al que todos llamamos "mundo"

-¡Atsuya! Te voy a romper la ma…

-Perdónalo, por favor.- Interrumpio un rubio.

-¿Afrodit?

-Sabes perfectamente que mi verdadero nombre es Afuro Terumi.

-Perdón… Afuro, Atsuya… ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

-Técnicamente, somos tres…- Solo hasta ese momento, el goleador de fuego se percato de la presencia de un peliplateado.

-Hola, Goenji-kun.- Saludo Shirou con un adorable rubor en las mejillas, cosa que hizo que Shuuya se sonroje de golpe.

-¿F-Fubuki?

-Eh, Goenji-baka, luego te imaginas todas las fantasías románticas, sexuales o cuanta cosa perturbadora haya en tu mente con mi hermano, que ahora tenemos que hablar contigo.

-Dejare las mías, cuando tu dejes las tuyas con Terumi.- Susurro pícaramente en el oído del menor, cosa que hizo que este ultimo se sonrojara violentamente.

-Da igual, de todos modos tenemos que hablar contigo.- Cambio rotundamente la conversación para que nadie notara su sonrojo.

-¿De que quieren hablar conmigo?

-Mira… Goenji-kun…- Comenzó el ojicarmín. –Queríamos saber si tu…

-Si yo…- Lo invito a continuar el pelicrema.

-Si dejarías que los tres nos quedáramos a vivir una cuantas semanas en tu casa.

-¿Ustedes tres?

-No, que va… Hansel y Gretel.- Soltó Sarcásticamente el menor de los Fubikis.

-Esos fueron dos, idiota.

-MI sarcasmo, MIS personajes, MI respuesta.

-¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

-¡La vida es la que no tiene sentido, mi querido Goenji-baka-kun!

-Y luego yo era el de mente perturbada…

-¿Y bien?- Los regreso al tema Afuro. -¿Qué dices?

-Primero que nada… ¿Qué paso con su apartamento?

-Pregúntale a Atsuya…- Acuso Shirou.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?- Cuestiono el pelos-parados a el de cabellos rosas.

-Exploto el edificio entero, yo era su vecino, asi que mi apartamento también voló en pedazos.- Contesto por el Afrodit.

-¿Y com carajos hiciste eso?

-Me tienen prohibido decirlo.- Esta vez si contesto Atsuya.

-¿Quiénes?

-El gobierno… y alguien peor que el gobierno… solo digamos que esa estúpida cucaracha no volverá a meterse con Atsuya Fubuki.- A todos les cayo una gotita por la cabeza mientras Atsuya se alababa a si mismo y ponía una pose heroica.

-Bien… por el bien de todos los presentes, lo mejor será cambiar el tema de conversación- Retomo la palabra Afuro.- Y bien Goenji… ¿Qué decides?

Goenji dudo un momento.

-Bueno… por ustedes dos no hay problema…

-¿Pero?

-Que no hay manera alguna de que Atsuya Fubuki se quede a vivir en mi casa.

-Oh vamos Goenji…- Trato de convencerlo el rubio –Si aceptas… veras a Shirou todo el día…- Susurro pícaramente en su oído.

Goenji se sonrojo y quedo tan rojo como un tomate.

-C-Creo que… esta bien…- Goenji no sabía que en ese momento estaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Agradeció Afuro mientras entraba a la casa, seguido de Fubuki.

-¿Y tú, no vas a entrar?- Le pregunto al menor de los Fubukis que todavía se encontraba recargado de la puerta.

-Déjame decirte, mi querido Goenji-baka, que tanto tu como yo sabemos perfectamente que no me soportas, y la verdad no te culpo, que solo aceptaste que nos quedáramos porque te gusta mi hermano… ¿No es así?- Goenji enrojeció al instante. –Tu sonrojo te delata. Solo te advierto que si le rompes el corazón, yo personalmente me encargare de que este sea el mejor verano de mi vida, y el peor de la tuya…

Goenji quedo estático por sus palabras, Atsuya simplemente lo ignoro y entro a la casa.

-Goenji-kun ¿No vas a entrar?- Lo llamo el de pelos platinados.

-S-Si… ya voy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atsuya y Afuro se encontraban en la habitación que les había asignado Goenji, pues, para desgracia del de cabellos rosados, Shirou compartiría habitación con Shuuya.

Ambos estaban tomando él Té civilizadamente (Obviamente el mayor obligo al menor)

-Nee Atsu-chan…

-¡No me llames así!- Grito completamente sonrojado.

-Entonces… Nee Chibi-Fubuki…

-¡Y un carajo! O me llamas Atsuya o me llamas Atsuya-sama

-Como sea… ¿No crees que te propasaste un poco?

-No creo… yo siempre le echo dos de azúcar…

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¡Ah! ¿Y entonces a que?

-Con Goenji-kun…

-¿El baka? ¿Qué hay con el?

-Con la amenaza que le hiciste, menudo susto le metiste… (N/A: ¡Rimo! :FelikeYoda: XD)

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?

-Pero por supuesto, no son muy discretos que digamos.

-¿Y Shirou también?

-No, sabes lo inocente que puede llegar a ser tu hermano.

-Vaya…

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-¿No crees que te propasaste?

-No, solo estaba jugando…

-No deberías de meterte así en la vida amorosa de tu hermano…- Aconsejo el rubio.

-¡Oh vamos! "Atsuya no puedes asaltar un banco, Atsuya no puedes hacerte un tatuaje, Atsuya no puedes comprarle armas nucleares a Fudou…"- Canturreaba burlando la voz de Afrodit imitando todas la veces que le había prohibido hacer algo.- ¡Y ahora esto! "Atsuya no puedes meterte en la vida amorosa de tu hermano" ¡Atsuya no puede hacer nada divertido!

-Primero que nada, tanto tu como yo sabemos que si le compraste las armas nucleares a Fudou…

-¡Y ahora me la reprochas! ¡¿Cuántas veces más tengo que pedir perdón?!

-¡No has pedido perdón ni siquiera una vez!

-¡No creí que fuera necesario!

-Como sea… Deberías decirle que todo iba en juego, esta vez si se veía muy asustado.

-¿Tu crees? ¡Genial!

A Terumi se le deslizo una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza.

-No es como para que te sientas orgulloso de eso.

-¿A no?

-¡NO! ¡Y además, mañana mismo se lo dices!

-Si mamá…- Acepto en forma de burla.

-Hablando en serio, te lo digo, Goenji tenia miedo…- Esto último lo dijo mientras ambos se acostaban en sus respectivas camas.

Atsuya lo ignoro y cerró sus ojos con intenciones de dormir, no sin antes decir:

-De todos modos, nunca me imaginaria a Shuuya Goenji con miedo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuuya Goenji tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Sonara un poco raro tenerle miedo a alguien menor, pero… no era cualquier meno, ¡Era Atsuya Fubuki! ¡La misma persona que hace llorar a los maestros, le compra armas nucleares a Fudou y que logro explotar un edificio entero!

Miro la hora: 3 A.M.

Después dirigió su vista hacia la cama que estaba junto a él, y ahí estaba, el amor de su vida durmiendo plácidamente como un angelito.

Joder, las 3 A.M., el amor de su vida durmiendo… y él no podía hacer nada.

Maldito Atsuya, lo tenía bajo amenaza.

Y no solo no podía dormir por eso, tenía el presentimiento de que olvidaba algo pero… ¿Qué era?

Cerro sus ojos con claras intenciones de dormir, cuando de repente…

-¡Mierda! ¡Kazemaru! Espero que le vaya bien con Endou…- Grito y luego susurro preocupado el pelicrema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazemaru Ichirouta estaba pasando la noche más normal de su vida.

El, vestido de un gracioso traje verde, parecido al de un plomero, y Endou con un traje similar el de él, pero en rojo.

Apunto de enfrentarse con un dragón verde escupe fuego, después de pelear con hongos con ojos y boca, y tortugas extrañamente graciosas, para salvar a la princesa-príncipe o sea lo que sea tachimucai.

-¡SHUUYA GOENJI! ¡CUANDO REGRESE NO TE LA ACABAS POR DEJARME CON ESTA BAKA!

Maldita la hora en la que acepto la ayudar a Endou…

Bien, miento. Esa era una noche extremadamente rara en la vida del acuamarino, pero teniendo como mejor amigo a Endou, y en comparación con otras noches vividas con el… catalogaba como mas o menos normal ¿no?

-¡Corre Kazemaru! ¡Corre por tu vida!- Gritaba eufórico un castaño

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notas de Sakurita-chan**

¡BUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Feliz día de brujas!

Ya, enserio, primero que nada lamento la tardanza de esto, fue casi un mes o mas… de verdad lo siento.

¡Pero mírenlo por el lado bueno!

¡Al menos ya saben que paso con los gemelos Fubukis!

Seee Atsuya es todo un caso, lo siento tanto por Goenji… con su peor enemigo bajo el mismo techo xD ¿Les suena familiar? Si lo ven por un lado, es casi lo mismo que le paso a Kidou con Fudou.

Y ahora la duda es… ¿Qué paso con Endou y Kazemaru?

¡Suspenso! ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Bien, no se en cuantos sexenios(?) volveré a publicar, lo que pasa es que la escuela, que por cierto el martes comienzan de nuevo mis exámenes ._. También mis ensayos de baile, tanto de mi academia como el de mis quince (Bailare "Shining Power!" ending 6 de Inazuma eleven xD)

Y se preguntaran… sí no tuviste clase hoy, ni mañana, ni sábado ni domingo… ¿Por qué no adelantas ningún capitulo?

Bueno, la respuesta a eso es que mañana mis papas me secuestraran(?) y me llevaran arrastrando(?) a un viaje de ocho horas en auto a ver a mis tíos que viven en otro estado, y no regresaremos hasta el domingo en la noche.

Así que están advertidas, no publicare en un buen rato… no creo que pase del mes xD.

No contestare Reviews hoy porque una fuerza extraña de otro mundo me lo impide (Naaaah, la verdad es que me da flojera~) pero prometo hacer todo lo posible a la próxima para contestarlos xD por mientras gracias a todas, de verdad son unos amores, no saben cuanto me suben el autoestima T^T.

Y en las preguntas el día de hoy haremos un pequeño cambio, esta vez les daré la oportunidad de que ustedes me pregunten algo, cualquier cosa, prometo contestar a todas las `preguntas hechas, la única condición es que no tengan algo que ver con la historia, como por ejemplo, "¿Qué paso con Kaze y Endou?" o "¿Qué paso con el papa de Yuuto?" (Si Acnara, esa la dije por ti xD aunque prometo contestarte… algún día(?) ._.)

Cualquier otra pregunta la contestare sin problemas ;)

Y Etto… ¡Eso es todo por hoy!

¡Que los nargles, las bananas y el yaoi las acompañen mis queridas padawans(?)~!

Oh, por cierto, ya tengo Facebook~ soy Sakura Kaname, tal y como aquí~

¿Review?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **_Ni Inazuma Eleven ni el original pavo asesino son de mi propiedad. IE es de LEVEL-5 y el pavo asesino de una estación de radio de la que se me va el nombre .-.

(Se abre el telón y se escuchan aplausos, y una musiquita intelectual de fondo)

**Fudou:** (Sentado en un sillón, con una taza de te a mano y con un extraño acento ingles) Buenaaaaas Tardes~… este es un especial navideño de "Irony", del cual yo estoy a cargo… disfrútenlo…

**¡Especial navideño! El pavo asesino(?) Parte uno. (Si, aún hay más… .-.)**

Era una alegre noche en la ciudad Inazuma, y todas las familias se encontraban felices por las vísperas de navidad, y claro… la familia Kidou no era la excepción.

–Que tranquilidad… –Soltó un suspiro melancólico Yuuto Kidou, anterior hijo único de una familia multimillonaria.

El y su padre se encontraban ambos en un sillón junto a una chimenea, disfrutando del silencio.

–Tienes razón hijo… creo que nada puede arruinar este momento…

Apenas dijo eso, Kidou se levanto de golpe totalmente asustado.

–¡No digas eso! –Grito totalmente alterado.

–¿Pero porque?...

Y no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque en ese momento, como si fuera nada mas por joder al de rastas, se abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a un alegre chico con un peinado mohicano.

–¡Buenas~! –Entro canturreando el semi calvo. –¡Que onda! ¡Ya vine a mejorarles la raza~!

–¡FUDOU! –Regaño furioso y sonrojado Yuuto mientras su padre soltaba una carcajada.

–Hola Fudou –Sonrio amablemente.

–¿Qué hacían antes de que llegara?

–Disfrutar… –Susurro para si mismo el ojirojo.

–Apuesto a que se morían por verme… –Sonrio arrogantemente. –¿Me extrañaban?

Kidou lo fulmino con la mirada.

–Déjate de estupideces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Me aburría, y pensé que me extrañaban, asi que decidí venir a ver que hacia mi persona favorita en el mundo… y Kidou. –Finalizo con intenciones de molestar al de rastas. . –Y aparte les traje dos regalos...

–¿Cuáles?

–El primero mi presencia. –Sonrio dándose aires de grandeza.

–Eres un idiota… y si tanto te interesa, antes de que vinieras disfrutábamos de la tranquilidad que nos brinda tu adorada ausencia.

–¿Entonces les gusta la tranquilidad?

–Si…

–Oh… entonces creo que no les va a gustar mi segundo regalo…

–¿Por qué? –Pregunto rezando a los cielos que no sea algo ilegal.

–¡Pasen chicos! –Llamo haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha para que entraran TODO el equipo de Raimon e Inazuma Japón, Teikoku, Los dragones de Corea, el instituto alíen… bueno, en pocas palabras, todo Inazuma Town.

–¡Hola chicos! –Saludo un chico castaño de ojos azules.

Mentira… al parecer había invitado a TODOS sus conocidos.

–¿Fidio?

–¡Hello!

–¿Mark? ¿Dylan?

–Cuanto tiempo, Kidou-kun

–¿Demonio Strada? –Cuestiono ya harto Yuuto con una especie de tic en el ojo –Fudou... ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

–Eh… ¿Sorpresa?

–¡Idiota! ¡Yo te mato, Akio Fudou! –Grito con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

–E-Espera Yuuto… ¿Qué haces?... ¡No! ¡Deja esa banana ahí!... ¡No te me acerques!... ¡No Yuuto! ¡Por favor! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(**N/A: **Escena eliminada por su alta cantidad de violencia(?) xD)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y ahí estaban, todos los equipos con los que habían jugado al menos una vez, platicando sobre cosas triviales.

–…Y asi es como nacen los bebes… ¿Algo mas, Tachimucai?

El pequeño portero estaba mas pálido que Hiroto y Temblando del miedo.

–N-No gracias, Fudou-san…

–B-Bueno, después de esta perturbadora historia de Fudou… ¿Alguien más le quiere preguntar algo?

Nadie dijo nada.

Sakuma trato de alzar la mano, pero esta fue enseguida bajada por Genda, que estaba a su lado.

–Bien… ¿Alguien más quiere una historia?- Se ofreció el mohicano.

Todos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

A excepción, de la pequeña Rush, que soltó el agarre de Luca para alzar la mano dando saltitos de la emoción.

–¿Nos podría contar una historia navideña?

Silencio dramático.

Todos tenían miedo de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

–Por supuesto, mi pequeña Rush…

Y Tachimucai cayó desmayado.

–Eh… Rush…- Llamó Luca preocupado. –No creo que sea buena idea, ya que Fudou pues, tú sabes… -El semi calvo lo fulmino con la mirada.

–¿El qué?

La habitación entera estaba esperando ansiosa la respuesta del pecoso.

–Etto… ¡No creo que se sepa ninguna!- Se excuso con una sonrosa nerviosa.

–Ahí es donde te equivocas, mi querido italiano. –Corrigió. –Yo se me muchas historia de navidad.

–¿De verdad?- Pregunto ilusionada.

–Si, de hecho… les contare mi favorita…

–Hay, no…- Se lamento Yuuto mientras negaba con la cabeza. –Por favor, no traumes a la niña, es muy pequeña para eso y…

–¡Tonterías!- Interrumpio. –A mi me contaron esta historia cuando tenía su edad.

–P-Pero Fudou-san, no creo que Tachimucai aguante más otra de sus historias…

–Pues se jode, TODOS la escucharan. –Sentenció. –Así que siéntate, cállate y escucha.

Luca obedeció asustado, Tachimucai temblaba del miedo y Kogure reía como siempre, mientras Haruna lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Ahora, acérquense todos, mis niños, que les contare mi historia favorita navideña…

Nadie se movió de su lugar.

–¡QUE SE ACERQUEN, LES DIGO, BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos estaban alrededor de Akio… y Tachimucai estaba a punto de llorar.

–Sniff, sniff Fudou-san… ¿Qué historia nos contara?- Cuestiono entre sollozos.

–Me gusta tu curiosidad, pequeño portero…- Le acaricio la cabeza mientras el castaño lo miraba asustado. –Es una historia de amor, alegría y esperanza navideña, no tienes de que preocuparte…

–¿E-Enserio?...- Sonrió esperanzado.

–Naaaah, ¿Cómo crees? –Cambio su sonrisa a una mueca de espanto. –La historia se llama "El pavo asesino".

–¿A-Asesino?- Un poco más, y al joven portero le daba un infarto.

–Exacto. –Le dio la razón. –¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto?

Negó temblando y casi orinándose del miedo.

–Que uno de los protagonistas se llama como tú, Tachi-chan~…- Canturreo mientras paseaba su brazo por detrás de su espalda.

Definitivamente, después de la historia Yuuki iría directo a cambiarse los pantalones.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Notas de Fudou-sama(?)**

Eh… ¿Ohiyo Inazuma?

Si, señoras y señores, soy yo, el sensual Fudou, y si se preguntan "¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?" Pues bueno… ella se fue de vacaciones a Tangamandapio(?) a visitar a su abuelo que trabaja de cartero ahí .-.

Y créanlo o no, me dejo a mi a cargo así que… no sé que decir .-.

Sakura agradece todos sus reviews y dice que contestara las preguntas luego.

¿Alguien sabe que es lo que hace ella en estas notas? ._.

Mmpj… _Si quieres un sándwich de pate, en el imperio de pingüinos lo vas a tener~… ¡Yeah! _

_Ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo Inazuma Japón~…_

_¡CHA-LA, HED-CHALAAAAAA! ¡NANANANANANARARARARA! ¡SUEÑOS HAY EN TU CORAZOOOOOOOOOOOOON!~_

_¡Utayo! MIRACLE~…_

_Op, op oppa Fudou Style~…_

¡Adioooooooos~!

¿Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, si fuera así en estos mismo momentos no estaría estudiando para los malditos exámenes ni escribiendo, si no revolcándome en dinero -.-**_

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**-Letras en negrito:**_ Narración de Fudou.

_-Letras en cursiva:_ Lo que sucede fuera de la historia, en la vida real. (Oh algo así .-.)

-Letra normal: narración normal.

-Letras rosadas: O sufre daltonismo, o te has pasado con las palomitas .-.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**¡Capitulo extra!: El pavo asesino (Segunda parte)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Había una vez, en un lindo lugar llamado… eh… "Inasuna Town"**_

_-Inazuma Town, querrás decir…- Trato de corregir el de gafas._

_-¡Inasuna Town, dije!- Exclamo con un aura obscura de ira. –¡Ahora siéntate y cállate!_

_-Ya, ya… me callo…_

_**Ejem, ejem… como decía:**_

_**Había una vez, en un lindo lugar llamado Inasuna Town, un… ¿Chico? Si, chico… que se llamaba eh…. Yuuki Tachimucai.**_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!- Se quejo el pequeño castaño._

_-Porque YO lo digo, ¿Bien?_

_-Pero…_

_-¡Cuernos! ¡Que se llama Tachimucai dije, y punto!_

_-B-Bien…- Tartamudeo asustado._

_**Bien, ¿En que iba? Ah si… el pequeño se llamaba Tachimucai Yuuki, y, ¿Cómo describirlo? Cuenta la historia que era bastante timido, timido, timido, pero de lo que se diga timido, y con apariencia de ratón.**_

_-¿Y como sabes que tenía apariencia de ratón?- Cuestiono Sakuma._

_-Es porque eso dice la historia.- Contesto harto de tanta interrupción._

_-Sakuma, creo que es una expresión.- Hablo Genda con una gotita al estilo anime en la nuca._

_-¡No interrumpan!- Regaño la pequeña Rush. –¡Quiero saber que más pasa!_

_-Gracias, Rush, tu si sabes de lo bueno.- Revolvió sus rubios cabellos. –Además, es MI historia, y si yo digo que Tachimucai tiene apariencia de ratón, entonces tendrá cola y vivirá en un puto queso suizo, ¿Vale?_

_Todos asintieron como niños pequeños._

_**Como decía… Tachimucai, a pesar de ser bastante miedoso, inseguro y llorica…**_

_-¡N-No soy un llorica!- Lloriqueo._

_-No, tu no.- Soltó con sarcasmo. –Pero el de mi historia si. ¿Vale?_

_-Bien…_

_**Bien, entonces Tachimucai si era llorica, pero a pesar de eso, era bastante noble, y con un corazón grande. Él trabajaba como sirviente de la familia Kidou, junto con sus mejores amigos eh… la adorable Sakuma y el servicial Genda.**_

_-¿Por qué tengo que ser sirviente?- Cuestiono haciendo un puchero el del parche._

_-¿Solo te preguntas eso?- Contesto una pregunta con otra pregunta "el servicial Genda"_

_-¿Qué me debería preguntar?_

_-Oh, no se… "La adorable Sakuma"_

_-¿Y si no sabes para que preguntas?_

_-¿Sabes? Acabo de darme cuenta del porque eres "La adorable Sakuma"_

_**Sakuma y Genda eran amigos de la infancia, el segundo enamorado del primero desde que tenía memoria…**_

_-¡Que lindo!- Opino Jirou con corazoncitos en sus ojos. –Es tan tierno, desearía tener un amor así…_

_-¡¿En serio?!- Pregunto frustrado el portero a cualquier ser supremo que lo estuviera viendo en el cielo._

_**Como iba diciendo, Genda siempre había estado enamorado de Sakuma, pero esta no nunca se daba cuenta. **_

_-¡Que idiota!- Burlo el peliplata._

_-Ya lo creo…_

_**Aun así, ella siempre estaba ahí para él. Pero ese no es el punto de la historia, no.**_

_**Él protagonista de esta historia es el fiel Tachimucai, que, sin darse cuenta, acabo enamorándose de la hija mas joven de toda la familia, llamada Haruna Otonashi.**_

_-¿Por qué no se apellida Kidou también?_

_-¿Por qué no puedes callarte la boca y dejar de interrumpir, Sakuma?_

_**Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, no señor. La familia Kidou era muy temida por el hijo mayor. **_

_**El aburrido, bestia, aguafiestas y eh… aterrador, Yuuto Kidou.**_

_-Que miedo…- Sakuma se abrazó de Genda asustado por la historia._

_-¡Hey!- Se quejo Yuuto._

_-Como sea, cállense las bocas._

_**Yuuto era temido por todo el pueblo por muchas cosas, por sus gafas misteriosas, decían que las llevaba puestas porque si te veía directamente a los ojos te congelaba. Esa capa, que la llevaba para esconderse de la luz del sol y desaparecer de entre las tinieblas y… esas estúpidas rastas en él cabello, que no podían ser tan geniales como un gran mohicano en la cabeza, oh si~…**_

_**Ejem, ¡Ah! Pero por lo que más le temían era por su gruñona actitud, iba por la calle gritando:**_

_**-Fi, Fai, Fou, soy una bestia, témanme, los llamare idiotas a cada rato y no parare de regañarlos por hacer cosas tan geniales y buena onda porque soy un maldito amargado.**_

_-¡Hey! ¡No soy un amargado! Que tú eres un idiota es muy distinto…_

_-¡Ah mierda, la bestia ha hablado!- Dramatizo el semi-calvo mientras se escondía tras Otonashi._

_-Ah, eres un idiota…_

_**Como sea… el punto es que todo el pueblo le temía al hermano mayor, y entre ese todo el pueblo se incluía nuestro querido protagonista.**_

_**La leyenda contaba que cualquier persona que hiciera contacto visual siquiera con Haruna, Yuuto se lo devoraría parte por parte, arrancándole cada una de sus extremidades si piedad alguna**_.

_-Eso suena bien…- Dio por fin una critica positiva el de rastas._

_Haruna sonrio nerviosa y Tachimucai cayó desmayado._

_**El pueblo estaba aterrado con casi toda la familia Yuuto. Casi.**_

_**Ah, pero el hijastro mayor de la familia, ¡Como lo amaban a él! Si era tan fuerte, genial, tan sexy con ese peinado mohicano, ¡Era la puta ley! Y su nombre era Akio Fudou.**_

_-En el fondo siempre supe que dirías eso…_

_-Yes~…- Apoyo Dylan._

_-Todos lo sabíamos.- Terceo Fidio mientras los demás asentían de acuerdo._

_-Yo no…_

_-Cállate, Sakuma._

_-¿Me dejan continuar?_

_-Claro~_

_-Bien._

_**La navidad estaba cerca, y la histérica madre de familia organizo una cena navideña asi bien pinche chingona, con luces, velas, bananas, chocolates, bananas, amigos, bananas, y… ¿Ya he dicho bananas?**_

_**Bueno, no importa.**_

_**El punto es que el sensual hijastro de familia estaba rebosado de espíritu navideño…**_

-Fudou, ayúdame a poner el árbol navideño…

-Metete tu puto árbol por el culo.- Le contesto "Amablemente" a Yuuto mientras seguía tirado en el sillón.

El ojirojo lo vio con odio, suspiro rendido y termino de poner el árbol él solo.

-¡Niños!- Y esa era Sonomi, la histérica madre de esta genial _**(Sin contar a Yuuto)**_ familia. –¡Adivinen que!

-¡¿Te divorcias!?- Cuestiono Kidou con un deje de esperanza.

-¡No tontito! ¡Hare una cena navideña! Y tú y Akio me ayudaran.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque navidad es época de pasar en familia y… porque tu padre y yo saldremos a almorzar a un restaurante carísimo, así que se joden y se quedan a organizar todo. ¿Vale?

-Vale…- Susurraron ambos con un aura obscura de depresión.

-Pueden pedirle ayuda a los sirvientes. –Aconsejo mientras salía por la enorme puerta principal.

-¡Genda, Sakuma, Tachimucai!- Llamó el del mohicano.

-¿Sucede algo, Fudou-sama?

-Necesitamos ayuda para organizar la cena navideña, así que… eh… ¿Yuuto?- Pidió ayuda.

El de rastas solo hizo ojos para arriba.

-Ya…- Suspiro. –Sakuma, tú y Tachimucai viajaran al bosque de bananas, lugar del gran árbol de bananas para cazar un pavo, luego lo llevaran a la cocina.

_-Espera espera espera….- Interrumpio el estratega. –¿Qué no el árbol de bananas era de "Dora la exploradora"?_

_-¡Bien, bien! Disclaimer: Ni el gran árbol de bananas ni dora la exploradora me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Nickelodeon. ¿Feliz?_

_-Bien, continúa._

***En el gran bosque de bananas: **

-Ven, pavito pavito pavito~… ven, pavito pavito pavito~…- Canturreaba Sakuma a modo de llamado, haciendo ademanes exagerados y aplaudiendo con ambas manos.

-Sakuma-san, no creo que esa sea una buena manera de llamar a un pavo.- Advirtió con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca. –Más bien, creo que lo esta asustando…

-Déjamelo a mí.- Alzo su pulgar. –Cuando yo tenía cinco años, acompañaba a mi padre en navidad a venir a casar pavos…

-¿Enserio?

-Sip, casamos varios… y luego fueron felices porque tuvieron mucho pavitos bebes.- Tachimucai cayó para atrás dé la impresión.

-Eh… Sakuma-san, será mejor que lo haga yo, ¿Bien?

-Como quieras…- Se sentó en el césped. –Pero que conste que yo te ofrecí mi humilde ayuda.

Yuuki asintió y miro a su alrededor. Había árboles, pasto, animales pequeños, animales grandes, insectos… todo menos pavos.

-¿Kidou estaba seguro de que los pavos vivían aquí?

-Eso parece. –Se levanto y miro al horizonte por unos cuantos segundos. Después, agudizo su mirada y sonrio victoriosamente. –¡Mira! ¡Allá hay uno!

-¡¿Dónde?!- Dirigió su vista hacía donde Sakuma señalaba, y, en efecto, a unos cuantos kilómetros más, se encontraba un gordito pavo, perfecto para llevar a la cocina.

-¡A él!- Gritaron cual guerreros alzando sus redes gigantes. –¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

-¡HULAHULAHULAHULAHULALUUUUUUU UUUUU(?)!- Y si, este era el grito de Sakuma.

-A guruguruguruguru (Nótese como el sonido de un pavo)- El alegre pavito dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para ver a dos idiotas agitando redes ridículamente gigantes que corrían hacia él. -¿Guru? D: ¡GURUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Y así inicio una persecución que, por más estúpido que sonara, tardó casi tres horas hasta que a Tachimucai se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de usar sus redes para capturarlo en vez de tan solo agitarlas como bestias estúpidas con retraso mental.

-¡La tengo!- Grito victorioso alzando la presa. –¡JA! ¡Chúpate esa, pavo estúpido!

-¡Lo hicimos!- Sakuma volvió a alzar su red y agitarla desesperadamente en el cielo. –¡HULAHULAHULAHULAHULALUUUUUUU UUU(?)!

Ambos chocaron manos mientras salían bailando improvisadamente del bosque.

***En el palacio de los Kidous, con Genda, Yuuto y Akio:**

-¿Qué tengo que hacer yo?- Pregunto Genda mientras ponía las manos tras su cabeza.

-Fácil. –Kidou se alzó de hombros. –Tendrás que distraer a Haruna, mamá quiere que esto sea una sorpresa para ella.

-Bien, no se escucha difícil. –Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de la peliazul.

-Ah, Genda, se me olvidaba.- Llamó Yuuto sin dejar de ver en un papel los preparativos de la fiesta. –Tócale un solo cabello, y te juro que el pavo no será lo único que metamos al fuego hoy, ¿Entendido?

-E-Entendido. –Asintió nervioso y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Fudou…- Kidou se dirigió a él seriamente. –Por miedo a que lo arruines todo, te daré la tarea más fácil.

-¿Cazar zoombies?

-¿Qué? Ah, no tengo tiempo, tan solo toma. –Le extendió una pequeña llave dorada y brillante, Akio la vio con curiosidad mientras la tomaba. –Es la llave del matadero de pavos, allí están todos los pavos ya cocinados. Tú trabajo solo será cuidar de ella y no cedérsela a nadie a excepción de mi.

-¡Como usted diga y mande, Sargento!- Bromeó haciendo pose de soldado. –Pero una duda, ¿Qué no los pavos lo iban a traer Tachimucai y Sakuma?

-No, eso solo fue una excusa estúpida para distraerlos.

-Ah, bien hecho hermanito.- Le guiño un ojo y guardo la llave en su bolsillo.

***Con Genda.**

Sudo frío antes de tocar la enorme puerta frente a él. Era rosada, tenía florecitas y con letras grandes y brillantes, decía "Haruna-chan"

-Bien Genda, tu puedes. –Se dio ánimos mentales antes de tocar la puesta.

-¡Ya voy!- Se escucho una dulce voz femenina proveniente del otro lado. Al instante se puso nervioso, nunca había estado en el.

A decir verdad, nunca había estado a menos de cinco metros de distancia de ella.

Tenía que ser agradecido, desde que Yuuto se entero de lo de Tachimucai, para él pobrecito se convirtieron el diez.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una confundida peliazul

-¿Uh? ¿Genda-kun?- Sus enorme orbes lo miraron confundida. –¿Sucede algo?

-Eh… yo…- ¿Y ahora como la distraería. –Veras, Haruna-sama yo…

Respiro hondo.

Solo había una forma de distraerla, y él sabía perfectamente cual era, aunque en el fondo no quería hacerlo.

Todos en el castillo de los Kidou sabían perfectamente algo, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta por miedo…

-Yo…- Suspiro hondo, seguro más tarde se arrepentiría por lo que estaba apunto de hacer. –Creo que me gusta Sakuma…

-…

-¿Haruna-sama?

-…

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-…

-¿Eh?

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Y sí, esa era Haruna, gritando como fangirl emocionada.. –¡Es tan Kawaii!

Nadie sabía porque, pero la menor de los Yuuto tenía una alocada obsesión con mangas, fanfics y animes Shoujo y Yaoi.

Y de un momento a otro, con una fuerza bestial, Otonashi jalo a Genda hacía adentro.

***Con en la sala del palacio, con Kidou.**

-Velas ya, comida ya, árbol ya…- Contaba mentalmente por cuarta vez si todo ya estaba listo para la noche.

-¡Kidou-sama!- Entraron corriendo a la habitación Tachimucai y Sakuma, con expresiones de horror.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?- Frunció el ceño y dejo la lista de pendientes a un lado. –Ustedes dos deberían estar cazando un pavo.

-¡Lo hicimos!

-¿Enserio?- Se llevo un dedo a la barbilla, pensando. –Vaya, tardo menos de lo que creí, parece que los he subestimado.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.- Se volvió a sentar en el sillón. –Díganme, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡El pavo se ha escapado!

-¡¿Qué?!- Se levanto de golpe. –¡Les dije que lo llevaran a la cocina!

-¡Lo hicimos!- Se defendió el del parche. –Y también lo llevamos a la alberca, y a la sala de juegos, y…

-¡Par de idiotas!- Interrumpio. –¡Les dije que lo hicieran para poder cocinarlo!

-Uh, eso suena mas razonable.- Susurro quedito Tachimucai, más para el mismo que para Kidou.

-¿Saben algo? Olvídenlo, tan solo ayúdenme a buscar al maldito pavo.- Los tres se dispersaron por toda la casa, buscando al dichoso guajolote.

-_Creí que era un pavo…- Opino Jirou alzando la mano._

_A todos se le cayó una gotita estilo anime en la nuca._

_-Sakuma-kun, pavo y guajolote son prácticamente lo mismo. –Aclaro Haruna riendo nerviosamente._

_-Uh… bien, Fudou, puedes continuar…_

_-En eso estaba.- Frunció el ceño harto._

-¿Haruna-chan, estas segura de esto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí, Genda-kun!- Aseguro la peliazul, parecía bastante convencida.

Genda le hubiera creído si no trajera un incomodo traje tipo esmoquin, color negro y un ramo de rosas en mano.

-¿El traje es necesario?- Cuestiono haciendo una mueca de incomodes. –¿Y de donde lo sacaste?

-Es de mi hermano.- Se alzó de hombros. –No se dará cuenta si se lo devolvemos antes de la noche.

-P-Pero yo…

-¡Anda, no seas timido!- Y lo empujo hacía afuera del pasillo, a donde estaba Sakuma, por lo que choco con el.

-¡Ouch!- Cayó el peliplata al suelo. –¡Genda!

-Sakuma, yo…

-¡Que suerte! ¿Has visto a un pavo por aquí?

-¿Un pavo?

-¡Si! Regordetes, con plumas…- Lo comenzó de describir. –Ya sabes, con pico y…

-Ya entendí, ya entendí…

-¿Entonces? ¿Lo has visto?- Lo vio con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Hey… psst… Genda-kun. –Se escuchaba detrás de una maceta. –Dale las flores…

El castaño suspiro cansado.

-Toma.- Le extendió de mala gana el ramo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un ramo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-¿Por qué me das un ramo?

-¿Es que acaso no puedo llegar y entregarte un jodido ramo de flores sin que piensen mal?

-¿Eh?- Se rasco la nuca. –Ahora estoy confundido…

-¡Así no es!- Regaño Otonashi saliendo de su escondite con las manos en las caderas, se dirigió a Jirou y le arrebato las flores. Se paro decidida frente a Genda, hizo ojos de cachorro y susurro quedito. –Genda-kun, esto es para ti…

-¡Grandísimo hijo de puta!- Kidou salió de la nada corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él castaño.

-¡No, espera! ¡Kidou, no es lo que parece, yo…!

-¡Te lo advertí, bastardo traidor!- Acelero su velocidad con ganas de golpearlo. –¡Te matare! ¡Juro que te matare!

Genda comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, huyendo con todas sus fuerzas del de lentes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Cuestiono Tachimucai, acabando de llegar a escena.

Los pequeños se alzaron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mira!- A Sakuma pareció iluminársele la vista, señalo a un punto detrás del portero. –¡Es "Benny"!

-¿Quién es Benny?- Pregunto la chica confundida.

-Así le puso al pavo que casamos hoy en la mañana. –Aclaro el castaño portero.

-¡Oh no!- Dramatizo el peliplata al percatarse de la situación. –¡La ventana esta abierta, hay que atraparlo antes de que salga por ella!

Ambos volvieron a tomar sus redes y se dirigieron hacia el ave, mientas Haruna trataba se seguirles el paso tratando de no pisar su vestido nuevo.

Mientras tanto, el pobre pavo paseaba tranquilamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, dos locos con redes lo perseguían.

-¡Guru!- Dijo el pavo. (Traducido como ¡Oh no!)

La pobre ave comenzó a correr desesperadamente por los pasillos hasta toparse con una habitación obscura, abierta.

No lo pensó dos veces y entro a esconderse a ella.

-¡Ahí va!- Grito Sakuma mientras entraba a la habitación, seguido por los otros dos.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Cuestiono asustado Tachimucai.

-No lo sé, pero esta muy obscuro y ya me dio miedo…- Haruna se abrazó de lo primero que vio, que para fortuna de este, fue el pequeño portero.

***Con Genda:**

-¡Te matare Genda! ¡Lo hare! ¡Los matare a ti y a toda tu familia!- Gritaba histérico Yuuto, mientras Genda huía despavorido.

-¿Y ahora a donde voy?- Se pregunto al ver que ya no había salida, salvo un pequeño cuarto obscuro con la habitación abierta.

El miedo era tanto que tampoco lo pensó dos veces y entro a ella, seguido de Kidou.

-¿Dónde estas?- Le pregunto furioso al no poder ver entre la obscuridad de la habitación. –¡Sal y pelea como hombre!

-¿Hermano?- Se escucho la dulce voz de Haruna en la habitación.

-¿Haruna?

-¡Que alegría! ¡Kidou y Genda también están aquí! ¿Han visto a Benny?

-¿Sakuma? ¿Quién diablos es Benny?

-Nuestro pavo mascota. –Contesto el portero con naturalidad.

-¿Tachimucai? ¿También estamos aquí?

-Creo que todos estamos aquí…- Razono Koujiro.

-Esperen…- El de rastas se dio cuenta de algo. –Si todos estamos aquí… ¡Vean que no se cierra la puer…!

¡PAZ!

Demasiado tarde.

-…ta…- Choco la palma de su mano con su frente. –Debí haberlo predicho.

-¡Esperen un segundo! Hay alguien que no esta aquí…- Tachimucai sonrió aliviado.

-¡¿Enserio?! Vaya, ya me había alarmado.- Kidou nunca hubiera odiado más escuchar exactamente esa voz, en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento.

-Nada, olvídalo, Fudou…- El hijo mayor suspiro rendido. –¿Y que mierda haces aquí? Te deja a cargo de la llave.

-Sip.- Sonrió orgulloso. –La metí en una caja fuerte en mi habitación…

-¿Alguien puede prender la luz?- Pregunto tímidamente la única chica en el lugar. –Ya me esta dando miedito…

-Si, ya lo note… te siento temblar junto a mi…

-Me temo que ese soy yo, Fudou-san…

-Tachimucai, eres un llorica…- Akio tanteo entre las paredes hasta encontrar un pequeño interruptor entre ellas.

-¡Aquí esta!- Lo encendió.

-…

-…

-….

-…

-Oh dios mío…

-¿Qué mierda?

-¿D-Donde estamos?- Balbuceo Haruna mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el brazo de Tachimucai.

-¡Es horrible!- Exclamo Sakuma antes de caer desmayado.

-Esto es…- Yuuto tragó pesado. –El matadero de pavos…

Silencio incomodo.

-¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil!- Kidou se abalanzo sobre Fudou. –¡Idiota! ¡Te he pedido que cuidaras de este lugar! ¡¿Qué mierda hacías aquí?!

-¿Qué mejor manera de cuidarlo que estar dentro de el?- Se excuso con cierto tono de obviedad.

-¡Te mato!- Grito mientras se tiraba sobre el, tratando de golpearlo.

Ambos rodaron una y otra vez por el suelo, y los demás tenían miedo de separarlos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Esperar…

-Ah, bueno…

**~Veinte minubananas(?) después~**

-Ya se han tardado…- Se quejo Haruna entre un bostezo. –Genda, haz algo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Eres lo más cercano a un hombre aquí.- A Tachimucai y Sakuma los rodearon un aura obscura de depresión.

Genda suspiro cansado y obedeció a duras penas.

-Chicos, deténganse, ya han pasado veinte minu… ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- Y sin querer, Genda había entrado a la pequeña riña, recibiendo los golpes fallidos de ambos.

-Al menos lo intento.- Opino el del parche.

-Al parecer las damas lo tienen que hacer todo aquí.- Bufó molesta, le levanto decidida, se dirigió a los muchachos y enseño todo su lo que había enseñado su madre durante sus trece añitos de vida.

-¡Y UNA PUTA MIERDA!- Se metió en el pleito y jaló a los dos principales de las orejas. –¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡¿Cuántos endemoniados años creen que tienen?!

-Haaaaaaaay, duele mucho…- Se quejaban los dos entre lagrimitas.

-¡SI COMO NIÑOS SE COMPORTAN, ENTONCES COMO NIÑOS LOS TRATARE! ¡¿VALE?!

-¡Vale! ¡Pero suéltame, que duele mucho!

Haruna pareció pensarlo unos segundos, inhalo y exhalo cansada, soltándolos a ambos de golpe haciéndolos caer contra el frío suelo.

-¿Sabes?- Kidou se sobaba la oreja. –No tenía que hacer eso…

-Si tenía.- Terceo Tachimucai. –Ya llevaban veinte minutos así…

-Oigan…- Sakuma se acercó, parecía preocupado. –De los veinte minutos que llevamos aquí… ¿No se les hace extraño no haber visto a Benny?

Silencio. Todos estaban pensando.

-Guru Guru Guru…- En ese momento apareció el tan aclamado Benny, contoneándose de un lado a otro, ignorando totalmente a los demás. –¿Guru?

Por primera vez en toda su instancia allí, el pavo se dio cuenta de en donde estaba.

Un matadero de pavos.

Y él era un pavo.

Un pobre, regordete, plumífero y ahora traumatizado pavo, que en este momento se estaba desmayando del terror.

-¡GURU!- Y cayó inconsciente.

-¡Benny!- Sakuma fue a auxiliarlo al instante. –¡Oh dios mío, Benny! ¡Dime algo, por favor!

-¿Qué le sucede?- Pregunto Akio masticando un pedazo de una pierna de pavo.

-¿De donde has sacado eso?- Interrogo la reportera curiosa.

Fudou le señalo a su alrededor, con una expresión de "¡Obvio!" pintada en el rostro.

-Oh, si, lo había olvidado.

-¿Guru?

-¡Benny!- Lo abrazo aliviado. –Que suerte, creí que estabas muerto…

-Se le ve débil, deberías dejarlo descansar.- Intervino Koujiro sabiamente.

Fudou se acercó algo curioso al pequeño animalejo en los brazos del de parche.

-¡Hola amiguito!- Lo saludo. –Se te ve algo cansado, ¿Quieres un poco?

Y cuando pareció que Akio no podría ser más sádico, insensible y alocado, le extendió la pata de pavo (Ya medio comida, por cierto) al pobre animal.

-Estas enfermo…- Acuso Yuuto mientras veía como traumatizaba al pobre guajolote.

-¡Guru!- El pavo se libero con un aura asesina de los brazos del peliplata y se abalanzo sobre Fudou y lo picoteo una, y otra, y otra vez.

-¡Maldito pavo hijo de puta!- Akio correspondió gustoso al pleito.

-¡Benny! ¡Nooooooo!

Todo paso tan rápido.

El pleito, los picoteos, Sakuma jalando al pavo y este colgado de los pantalones del semi-clavo.

Y de un segundo a otro, Fudou quedo en ropa interior frente a todos.

-¡Fudou, tus pantalones!

-¡Oh no!- Fudou cerró sus ojos. –¿Traigo puestos calzoncillos?

-Si…

-Que sorpresas de la vida.- Los abrió y contemplo su ropa interior.

Todos lo ignoraron acostumbrados a su actitud.

-Oigan, lo había olvidado. –Llamó la atención Haruna. –¿Qué horas son?

Genda vio su reloj de pulsera, hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa de lado y se dejo caer rendido hacía atrás.

-Doce tres de la mañana.- Miró Haruna fingiendo alegría. –Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad.

-¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y a ti también Benny-chan!

-Feliz navidad, Haruna-chan…

-Feliz navidad.

-Váyanse todos al carajo.

_**Y cuenta la leyenda que ese fue el peor día de navidad de sus vidas…**_

_-Fin…- Finalizo el mohicano mientras se estiraba y bostezaba._

_-¿Ya? ¿Eso es todo?- Reprocho Kidou._

_-Sip._

_-¿Y porqué se llamó el pavo asesino?- Pregunto Sakuma, emocionado por la "adorable" historia que acababa de escuchar._

_-Asesino mi orgullo.- Se alzó de hombros. –Suficiente como para ser llamado asesino._

_-¡Me encanto!- Grito Rush aplaudiendo. –Fue una linda historia, Akio-chan._

_-Bueno, veamos el lado positivo. –Tachimucai hizo ademán de pensar. –No hubo ningún muerto ni nada de sangre…_

_-¡Ah!- Akio se levanto recordando algo. –Me falto algo. –Se aclaró la garganta. –Y todos vivieron felices por siempre… a excepción de Tachimucai, que murió una semana después por "caer" de las escaleras… ¡Fin!_

_Y ahora sí, Tachimucai cayó desmayado._

_-¿A caso soy el único que se pregunta cuál es la moraleja a todo esto?- Interrogo Fidio confundido._

_-Bueno…- El semi-calvo puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza. –Uno: Tachimucai es un llorica…_

_-¡Hey!_

_-Dos…- Le siguió la corriente Genda. –Sakuma es la persona más inocente y adorable en todo el planeta tierra._

_-Y tres…- Finalizo Kidou. –Rush necesitara terapias después de esto…_

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Notas de Sakura-sama(?) (Alábenla(?))**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Bien… para las que no lo han notado, este fue el capitulo más largo que he hecho. Sip, 3,890 palabras divididas en once hojas de puro fic.

¿Por qué? Simple, por tres sencillas razones.

1- Debí de subir estos antes de que acabase diciembre, ahora será un especial post-navideño(?) .-.

2- Se los debo, no había publicado en siglos ni contestado ningún Review.

3- Y los más importante: ¡Entre los reviews de este capitulo se ha de encontrar el Review numero cincuenta!

¡Gracias a todas las que han comentado, ya vamos por la mitad, mi máxima meta son los cien!

También a las que nos leen y no comentan, muchísimas gracias por subirme el autoestima.

Últimamente he estado muy ocupada, todo diciembre estuve de aquí para allá ensayando, pero todo tiene sus recompensas… ¡Dentro de dos semanas salgo de vacaciones! Y ahora sí, después de eso hare todo lo posible por escribir.

Bien, me tengo que despedir ahorita, tengo que enviar un trabajo, son las ocho de la noche y mañana tengo examen de Ética (Para el cual cabe aclarar, que no he estudiado nada)

¡Bye Bye!

P.D: ¡El primer capitulo de Inazuma Kids ya esta listo! Lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo xD

¡Que los nargles, las bananas y el yaoi las acompañen, mis queridas Padawans(?)!~

¿Reviews?


End file.
